Dragon Slayer
by RosaDragneel
Summary: Que pasaría si Natsu nunca se hubiera unido a Fairy Tail y Lucy nunca conoció a Natsu. Pero ahora sus destinos se entrelazaron y tendrán que pelear juntos para salvar a Magnolia y a todo el mundo de la destrucción total...¿Podrán salvar a todos de la destrucción o morirán en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón**** Slayer**

**Prologo:**

Que pasaría si Natsu nunca hubiera conocido a Lucy, ni a todos los de Fairy Tail, que pasaría si el nunca se hubiera unido a Fairy Tail y Lucy, en vez de unirse cuando Natsu la invito, ella esta hay desde niña, pues…Eso es lo que pasa en este mundo paralelo

Natsu Dragneel: Nunca se unió al gremio de niño y nunca conoció a Fairy Tail

Lucy Heartifilia: Nunca conoció a Natsu y esta en el gremio desde los 5 años

Fairy Tail: Nunca conocieron a Happy ni a Natsu

Pero ahora sus destinos se entrelazaron y tendrán que pelear juntos para salvar a la ciudad de Magnolia y a todo el mundo.

¿Natsu se unirá al gremio?

¿Podrán salvar a todos de la destrucción total?

¿Fairy Tail confiara en Natsu y Happy? y sobre todo…

¿Natsu y Lucy podrán estar juntos al final?

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que hago, espero que les guste….**

**¿Reviews?**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.1: "!Ayúdenme¡"**

Es un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Magnolia, en el gremio de magos, Fairy Tail podíamos ver a una chica rubia, con ojos color chocolate llamada Lucy Heartifilia, maga de Fairy Tail desde los 5 años

-**Lucy, ¿hoy vas hacer un trabajo?**\- Dijo una chica de cabello color blanco, llamada Mirajane Strauss

-**No, hoy me tomare el día libre**\- Dijo Lucy mientras bebía un jugo

-**Ara, ara, eso es muy raro en ti**\- Dijo sorprendida -**Y esas repentinas vacaciones**-

-**No lo sé, solo sentí que debía quedarme hoy en el gremio**-

**-¿Y eso po…**\- No pudo terminar la frase por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de un golpe

Todos miraron asía la puerta y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, por lo que vieron

**-¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!**\- Entra un gato azul con alas

**-¡¿NEKO?!-** Gritaron todos

**-¡Por favor, ayúdenme!- **Decía el Gato mientras volaba por todo el lugar -Por favor ayúdenos- Dijo el gato en el suelo comenzado a llorar

**-¿Que pasa gatito?-** Dijo Lucy acercándose al gato

-**M…Mi pa…padre está herido**\- Decía entre sollozos

**-¿Tu padre?-**

-**Si**\- Dijo mientras miraba a Lucy con ojos llorosos

En ese momento se acercaron tres personas, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster y Wendy Marvel

-**Nosotros te ayudaremos**\- Dijo Wendy

**-¡Gracias!-** El gato voló asía la salida **-¡Síganme!-**

**-Ok-** Dijeron todos

Erza, Gray, Lucy y Wendy siguieron a al gato, después de correr 10 minutos llegaron a un bosque

**-Casi llegamos**\- Dijo el gato

Cuando el gato termino la frase llegaron al medio del bosque donde había séllales de pelea, en el medio del campo había un chico peli rosa con sangre por todo el cuerpo, Happy salió volando hacia el chico y se sentó al lado de el

**-¡Por favor ayúdenlo!-** Suplico el gato

Wendy se sentó al lado del muchacho y puso sus manos al frente de su torso desnudo, debido a que su camisa estaba rota, Erza y Gray fueron a asegurarse de que no había nadie más a parte de ellos y Lucy se quedo junto a Wendy. Después de unos minutos el chico despertó

-**H…Happ…y**\- Dijo el chico mirando al Gato

**-¡Papa!-** Dijo el gato, llamado Happy

**-¿E…Estas b...bien?**\- Le pregunto al gato, mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-**Sí, estoy bien**\- Dijo con ojos llorosos

Lucy y Wendy miraban la escena con tristeza y también se preguntaba _**"¿Como rayos tiene un hijo, que es un gato?"**_. Después de eso Natsu quedo inconsciente por el cansancio que tenia, Erza y Gray fueron asía ellos

-**Sera mejor que lo llevemos al gremio**\- Dijo Erza

-**Si**\- Dijeron todos a la vez

Cuando llegaron a Fairy Tail llevaron al chico al hospital que tenía el gremio para que descansara, Happy se quedo dormido encima de su padre, nadie entro en el cuarto querían dejar a solas a el chico y Happy.

* * *

Pasaron los días y aun el chico misterioso no despertaba, el maestro le pregunto a Happy el nombre del muchacho pero nunca se lo dijo, ni a él ni a nadie de Fairy Tail. Un día en el gremio, todos estaban haciendo lo mismo cuando escucharon los gritos de Happy

**-¡Natsu, aun no te curas por completo, por favor ve a descansar un poco más!**\- Se escucho la voz de Happy

-**Happy, no te preocupes, ¡Estoy mejor que nunca¡-**

En ese momento el chico que habían encontrado mal herido, estaba caminando por las escaleras, mientras Happy salía detrás de el

-**Disculpa**\- Dijo una voz femenina en el final de las escaleras

**-Hola**\- Dijo el chico sonriendo

**-¿Tú no deberías estar descansando?**\- Era Wendy, que estaba un poco preocupada por el muchacho

**-No te preocupes, estoy mejor-** Le dijo con una sonrisa –**Por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?-** Pregunto el chico rascándose la cabeza

**-Estas en Fairy Tail**\- Dijo el maestro Makarov, que estaba cerca de hay

**-¿Fairy Tail?-** Dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza

**-Si**\- Dijo el maestro acercándose al muchacho -**Una pregunta… ¿Cómo te llama?-**

**-Natsu Dragneel**\- Dijo el muchacho sonriendo -¿Y usted es?

-**Makarov, soy el maestro de este gremio**-

-**Es un gusto conoce…**-No pudo terminar la frase porque se escucho un sonido extraño

Todos se asustaron por el ruido que se escucho y Happy no paraba de reír

-**Ese sonido que fue**\- Dijo Wendy

-**Jejeje**\- Natsu rio nervioso -**Fue mi estomago**-

-**Jajaja-** Happy le salían lagrima por tanto reír **-Tu nunca vas a cambiar, Natsu**-

**-¡HAPPY!-** Le grito al gato -**Vete a volar**\- Y le dio una patada que lo saco del gremio volando

**-¿Tienes hambre?-** Se acerco Mirajane, entonces se escucha otra vez el sonido -**Eso responde mi pregunta, Ven conmigo yo te doy algo para comer**-

-**Gracias**-

Mirajane lo llevo a una de las mesas del gremio y lo sentó hay, luego se dirigió hacia la cocina después de unos segundos, llega con un gran plato de carne y un jugo de naranja, cuando Mira, puso la comida en frente del muchacho, Natsu de inmediato comenzó a devorar todo lo que estaba en el plato

-**Disculpa, ¿Natsu, verdad?-** Dijo una voz delante suyo

Natsu miro al frente y vio una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos como el chocolate, Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse

**-Si-** Dijo con una sonrisa

-**Soy Lucy Heartifilia**-

-**Es un gusto Lucy-** Dijo Natsu

**-Quería preguntarte algo**-

-**Si-**

-**¿Por qué estabas mal herido en medio del bosque?-** Pregunto Lucy

Todos al escuchar la pregunta se acercaron a Natsu para saber lo que iba a responder Natsu

**-Pues…yo…-**Dijo Natsu nerviosos

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer mi primer fanfic, se los agradezco mucho, espero que les guste el primer capítulo. Para los que no saben Neko significa Gato en español**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

***nansteph14**

***AnikaSukino 5d**

***adriana**

***** **ThePlatonicLover**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Bueno, Malo, Mas o menos?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.2: "Caos"**

Todos los miembros del gremio tenían curiosidad por la respuesta de Natsu, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, se abre la puerta del gremio…

**-¡Están atacando a Magnolia!-**

Todos, al escuchar el grito, se paran de sus asientos y salen corriendo hacia la entrada del gremio, los miembros de Fairy Tail veían como la ciudad estaba destruida y los habitantes corriendo por todos lados con heridas fatales

**-¡Todos vayan a poner en refugio a los ciudadanos!- **Grito el maestro **-Lucy, Erza y Gray vayan a encontrar a los responsables de este caos, ¡Ahora!-**

**-¡SI!-** Dijeron los nombrados

Lucy, Erza y Gray, salen corriendo hacia la ciudad dispuestos a encontrar a las personas que le hicieron esto a Magnolia. Cuando todos se habían alejado, Natsu se acerca al maestro

**-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-** Pregunto Natsu

**-Ve ayudar a evacuar a los habitantes-**

**-¡Aye!-** Y se alejo corriendo

**-¿Aye?-** Se pregunto el maestro

* * *

El equipo de Lucy, decidieron separarse para que fuera más fácil encontrar a él o a los responsables de este caos.

Gray se dirigió hacia la entrada de la ciudad y encontró a un chico de cabello color blanco, ojos rojos, con una camisa negra y unos jinés desgastados de color gris, que estaba destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y hiriendo a personas que corrían para salvar sus vidas

**-¡Oye, tú!-** Le grito

El chico miro a Gray, después de unos segundos el muchacho sonrió

**-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, un mago de Fairy Tail-** Dijo el chico misterioso

**-¿Por qué destruyes a Magnolia?-**

**-Si quieres saber la respuesta primero, vénceme**-

**-Como quieras-** Dijo Gray **\- Ice Make: Cuchilla de Hielo Danza de Siete Cortes-**

* * *

Mientras Gray pelea con el chico misterioso, Erza ya habia comenzado su pelea con una chica de cabello Rosa hasta los hombros, ojos color grises y un vestido color Rojo hasta la rodilla

**-¿Por qué destruyes nuestra ciudad?-** Dijo Erza, mientras se equipaba con la Armadura del Purgatorio

-**Buscamos a alguien**\- Dijo la chica mientras esquivaba el ataque de Erza

**-¿A quién están buscando?-**

**-Eso no te importa-**

Erza en un movimiento rápida pudo golpear a la chica y esta salió volando hacia el techo de una casa

**-Bien esto ya no es divertido-** Dijo la chica detrás de Erza

**-¿Pero com…-** Erza no pudo terminar la frase

La chica le dio un golpe en la cara a Erza, haciendo que esta retrocediera

**-Terminemos con esto-** Dijo la chica

**-Te obligaré a decirme a quien buscas- **Dijo Erza mientras se equipaba con la armadura "Manto de Yuen"

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia, podíamos ver como todo estaba destruido, todas la casas estaban quemadas, derrumbadas o a punto de derrumbarse. Natsu llego al centro corriendo buscando a alguien que estuviera todavía en la ciudad

-**Todo esto es mi culpa**\- Dijo Natsu arrodillándose en el suelo, ya cansado de tanto correr -**Si solo me hubiera ido antes, esto no hubiera pasado**-

-**Esto no es tu culpa**\- Dijo una voz detrás de el

Natsu al voltearse vio a Lucy que llevaba a Happy en los brazos, Natsu olio el aire, pero algo no andaba bien olía a sangre y vio a Happy que tenía una herida en la rodilla, Natsu se acerco a ella y agarro a Happy

-**Está bien le e curado con una medicina que tenia**\- Dijo Lucy a Natsu

**-Qué alivio**\- Suspira -**Gracias-**

**-No tienes que agradecerme-**

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, los dos se sentaron en el piso, ya que estaban cansados

**-¿Por qué te culpas?-** Pregunta Lucy

**-Yo…-** Baja la mirada

Natsu se quedo en silenció, mientras miraba a Happy, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasado, de nuevo…

**-No me tienes que con…-**

**-Me buscan**\- Le corto

**-¿Te buscan? ¿Quién?**\- Pregunta Lucy

**-El gremio oscuro, Drago Darck-**

**-¿Por qué te buscan?-**

**-Quieren desatar mi poder**\- Dijo Natsu con un tono triste

**-¿Tu poder?-**

**-Si-**

**-Entonces, cuando te encontramos ¿Acababas de tener una pelea con ellos?-**

**-No**\- Respondió Natsu **-Ellos me necesitan vivo, no me dejarían en esas condiciones, aunque quisieran-**

**-Si ellos no fueron, ¿Quién fue?-** Le pregunto

Natsu se levanto de golpe, levanto a Happy y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente mientras pensaba, Lucy lo siguió preguntándose, _"¿Porque no quiere decir, quien lo ataco?". _Natsu para de caminar y ella se queda a su lado

**-Yo-** Dijo Natsu

**-¿Cómo?-** Pregunto Lucy confundida

**-Yo mismo me hice esas heridas-** Dijo Natsu

Lucy estaba sorprendida, porque razón se había hecho esas herida fatales el mismo

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Para poder detener la magia del Dragón Slayer Negro**\- Respondió

**-¿Dragón Slayer?-** Dijo sorprendida

En ese momento una de las casas que estaban allí, explota en pedazos, Happy se despertó por el susto de la explosión, los dos chico miran hacia la casa que había explotado y ven a un chico de cabello negro, ojos color esmeralda y con un traje de color azul oscuro. El muchacho mira a Lucy y Natsu, este sonríe mientras se acerca a ellos

**-Al fin te encuentro, Natsu Dragneel-** Dijo el Chico

**Hola a todos los amantes del anime Fairy Tail ¿cómo han estado?, yo bien y con muy buen ánimo…Aquí tiene el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic, me costó mucho hacerlo, pero aquí esta y eso es lo importante**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

*nansteph14: **Muchísimas gracias por tus cumplidos hacia este Fanfic…..te digo algo, yo también me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si Lucy se hubiera unida al gremio antes que Natsu? y gracias a esta pregunta nació esta historia, espero que te guste el capitulo**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muchas gracias por el comentario…****En este capítulo se responden tus preguntas, eso creo, espero que te guste**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragon Slayer**

**Cap.3: "Con nuestra vida"**

**-Al fin te encuentro, Natsu Dragneel-** Dijo el chico

Todo quedo en silencio, Natsu estaba furioso, no podía creer que ese idiota estuviera aquí, todo se vino abajo cuando lo vio, su odio creció tanto hasta el punto de prenderse en fuego, literalmente, Lucy no podía acercarse a Natsu porque si no se quemaría

**-Lucy-** Llamo **-Llévate a Happy a un lugar seguro y no salgas hasta que yo te busque-**

**.No te dejare so…-**

**-¡Ahora!- **Le grito

Lucy se asusto por el grito de Natsu, podía ver en su mirada que tan furioso estaba, el sabia que algo pasaría, algo malo. Lucy decidió tomar a Happy y salir corriendo, Happy hacia esfuerzos para soltarse del agarre de Lucy, pero al ver que esta estaba llorando dejo de luchar y se quedo quieto

**-Natsu, idiota-** Dijo Happy entre sollozos

Cuando Lucy y Happy estaban lo suficiente lejos Natsu se lanzo hacia su enemigo dispuesto a golpearlo con su puño cubiertos en llamas, el chico solo lo esquivo, pero no pudo esquivar la patada de Natsu haciendo que retrocediera varios metros, cuando vio a Natsu ya era muy tarde…

**-Rugido del Dragon de Fuego-** Natsu inhalo por la boca mucho aire y luego lo lanzo hacia su enemigo, haciendo que saliera fuego por su boca

El rugido le dio directo al muchacho, Natsu al percatarse de eso sonrió, cuando el humo desapareció por completo recibió una patada en la espalda, haciendo que se estrellara contra la fuente, al levantarse vio al muchacho parado donde estaba el antes, sin ningún rasguño

**-Lo siento maestro, me sobrepase-** Reverencia **-¿Se lastimo?-**

**-No me…me llames ma…maestro-** Dijo entrecortado

**-Pero usted es nuestro maestro-**

**-¡Yo no soy tu maestro!-** Grito

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunta

**-¿Por qué?-** Ríe **-Jamás seré el maestro de un gremio oscuro… ¡Jamas!-**

**-Tu seras nuestro maestro, si o si-**

**-Ustedes no me puedes obligar-**

**-Nosotros no…Pero tu otro yo, si-** Dijo sonriendo

Natsu quedo paralizado por lo que dijo el muchacho

**-Alas del Dragón de Fuego-**

**-No puedes huir de tu destino-** Esquivo el ataque de Natsu con facilidad

-Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego-

**-Solo necesitamos revelar lo que tienes debajo de la bufanda-** Esquiva otro ataque **-Y todos morirán, en tus propias manos-**

**-Garra del Dragón de Fuego-**

**-Tu padre te espera y no aceptara un no como respuesta- **Esquiva

**-¡CÁLLATE!-** Natsu se agarra con fuerza la cabeza y cae de rodillas al suelo **-El no es mi padre-**

**-Si lo es-**

**-¡Mi padre es Igneel!- **Grita con lagrimas en los ojos

**-¿Igneel?-** Inclina la cabeza a un lado **-Ah…Hablas del dragón que mataste-** Dijo con una sonrisa

Antes de que Natsu pudiera lanzarse hacia su enemigo de nuevo, alguien le toca el hombro y esa persona era…

**-L…Lucy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **Pregunto Natsu

Lucy mira al muchacho con odio, invoca al espíritu celestial Loke "El León" para distraer un momento al muchacho. Mientras Loke y el chico peleaban Lucy ayudo a Natsu a levantarse

**-Te dije que te pusieras a salvo, ¿Por qué regresaste?-** Le pegunto Natsu

**-En nuestro gremio, abandonar a un amigo es imperdonable-**

**-Apenas te conozco-**

**-Si, pero quisiera ser tu amigo-** Dijo sonriendole con un leve sonrojo

Natsu desvió la mirada sonrojado, esta chica le hacia sentir extraño, su corazón no dejaba de latir y no podía verla a los ojos si no se pondría nervioso y eso era justamente lo que le pasaba a Lucy con el

**-Aun así, esta no es tu pelea, es la mía-**

**-Se convirtió en la nuestra cuando atacaron a Magnolia-** Dijo mientras estiraba su látigo –**Personas que ataquen a Magnolia…-**

Lucy sujeta al muchacho con su látigo y lo lanza a la pared, mientras Loke le lanzaba un ataque mágico y luego este desapareció

**-Ya se ha enemigo o conocidos…-**

Lucy invoca a Aquarios, esta lanzo una ola gigante arrastrando al muchacho y luego esta desapareció

**-No se los perdonaremos…-**

Lucy invoca a Capricornio, este le da golpes tras golpes al muchacho por todo su cuerpo, Capricornio lanza al muchacho al aire con un puñetazo en su estomago

**-Por que Magnolia y Fairy Tail es nuestro hogar, y nuestra familia…-**

Capricornio con su jetpack vuela hacia el muchacho y le da una patada en la espalda lanzandolo hacia el suelo y el espíritu celestial desparece. El muchacho se levanta con dificultad mientras escupe sangre por la boca, Natsu veía toda la batalla con asombro y luego todo se nublo para el, no podía mover su cuerpo y sin poder hacer nada comenzó a caminar hacia Lucy con fuego en su puño dispuesto a golpearla con toda su fuerza, Lucy no sedaba cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser golpeada por Natsu o mejor dicho, el lado oscuro de Natsu pero las palabras que dijo Lucy hizo que volviera en si para luego caer inconsciente con una sonrisa en su cara y esas palabras eran…

**-Y no importa los que nos pase, vamos a protegerlo con nuestra vida-**

Lucy se arrodilla en el piso y comienza a cantar el encantamiento más poderoso que tiene:

"_**Sonidos de las cielo,**_

**_Ábrelo_**_** de par en par,**_

_**Estrellas de todo el universo,**_

**_Muéstrate_**_** ante mi con todo tu esplendor,**_

_**Oh! Tetrabiblos, yo soy la soberana de las estrellas,…"**_

El muchacho miro a Lucy confundido preguntadose _"¿Qué esta haciendo?"_, su pregunta se respondieron cuando recordó que en Fairy Tail hay una maga celestial que es capaz de ejecutar el Urano-Metria, cuando el chico se acordó de eso se asusto mucho, ya no tenia tiempo de crear un escudo mágico así que se coloco en modo defensivo y espero el golpe

"…_**Completa tu aspecto,**_

_**Abre la puerta malévola,**_

_**88 estrellas de los cielos,**_

_**¡ÁBRETE!**_

_**¡URANO-METRIA!"**_

* * *

En el gremio Fairy Tail se encontraban todos los miembros esperando la siguiente orden del maestro. Cuando entra Lucy con Natsu inconsciente

**-Chicos…Ayuda-** Dijo Lucy antes de desmallarse

Todos en el gremio corrieron hacia ellos y los llevaron directo hacia el hospital de Fairy Tail y hay Wendy los curo. Después de unos minutos Lucy despierta y todos se le tiran encima

**-Chicos…Me están asfixiando-** Dijo apenas Lucy

Todos dejan de abrazarla, en eso se acerca el maestro

**-Lucy, ¿Por qué ustedes dos llegaron en esas condiciones?-** Pregunto el Maestro preocupado

**-¿Dos?- **Dijo confundida **-Es verdad traje a Natsu y estaba en muy mal estado….. ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde esta?-**

**-Hay-** Dijo el maestro señalando una cama al lado de ella

Natsu se encontraba dormido con vendas en la cabeza, en los brazos, en el pecho y con raspones en la cara. Lucy se acerco a el, se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, luego agarro su bufanda que siempre trai puesta, pero antes de que Lucy pudiera quitársela Happy la empujo

**-¡No toques la bufanda de Natsu!-** Dijo Happy enfrente de Lucy

**-Solo quiero saber que tiene debajo de la bufanda- **Dijo sorprendida por la acción de Happy

**-¡Nadie puede quitarle la bufanda a Natsu cuando esta dormido o inconsciente! ¡Seria un suicido!-** Dijo Happy con un tono triste

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto el maestro

**-Por que despertarías a mi otro yo-** Dijo Natsu ya despierto, mientras se sentaba en la cama

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 3…Quiero preguntarles algo ¿Cómo les pareció la descripción de la pelea entre Lucy y el enemigo?, es que no soy muy bueno con lo de escribir peleas, así que, quería saber su opinión. Bueno ahora…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Responderás tus preguntas mas adelantes, espero que te guste el capitulo**

*Raspberry Orchid: **Espero que te guste este capitulo y que te sigan gustando los demás :) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario**

*NekoFT: **Te diré que espero que hayan muchas peleas, pero no estoy segura, por que yo no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de una pelea y la otra pregunta la responderás dentro de muy poco tiempo**

*Rebeca18:** Gracias por tu comentario y es muy bueno tener a una nueva lectora que le guste mi fanfic**

*nansteph14: **Espero que te guste este capitulo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario**

**Bueno es hora de irme…Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Lo siento por la tardanza, es que, bueno como explicarlo…Tenia un bloque mental y no tenia ni idea de cómo iba hacer este capitulo…Lo siento mucho**

**P.D2: Perdónenme si no escribo mucho en las repuestas de sus comentarios, es que yo soy muy tímida y…Me da penita, bueno que se puede hacer así soy yo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón**** Slayer**

**Cap.4: "Respuestas"**

-**Por que despertarías a mi otro yo-** Dijo Natsu ya despierto, mientras se sentaba en la cama

**-¡Natsu, estas despiertos!-** Happy se lanza encima de Natsu llorando

**-¿Cómo que tu otro yo?-** Pregunto Erza que traía algunas vendas en el cuerpo

**-Yo tengo dos personalidades una de esas es la Luz y la otra es la Oscuridad-** Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy

**-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con tu bufanda?- **Pregunto el maestro

**-Mi otro yo esta sellado por un sello magico, y este sello esta a punto de romperse y esta bufanda es lo único que puede detener el poder oscuro-**

-**Una pregunta ¿Es verdad que eres el Dragón Slayer Negro?-** Pregunta Lucy

**-¡Dragón Slayer Negro!-** Gritan Wendy y Gajeel

**-¿Eres el Dragón Slayer Negro?-** Dice Wendy sorprendida

**-Si- **Dice Natsu **-Y tú eres la Dragón Slayer del Cielo, ¿Verdad?-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**-Cuando estaban atacando la ciudad te vi usar el Rugido del Dragon del Cielo- **Mira a Gejeel **-¿Y tú eres el de Hierro?-**

**-Si-** Afirmo Gajeel **-¿También me viste usar magia?**

**-No-** Negó **-Te vi comer hierro-**

**-¿Y tu que comes?-** Pregunta Wendy

**-Fuego-**

**-¿Fuego? ¿Pero no eres…-**

**-Soy los dos-** Le corto **-Mi otro to es el Dragón Slayer Negro y yo soy el de Fuego-**

**-¿Puedes usar dos tipos de magia?- **Pregunto Gay sorprendido que también traía vendas en el cuerpo

**-Si, pero si uso la magia del Dragón Negro o si cómo su elemento el sello se romperá y nadie podrá detenerlo-**

**-Las personas que están atacando la ciudad te están buscando a ti, ¿Verdad?-** Pregunto Erza

**-Si-** Afirmo **-Las personas que están atacando a Magnolia son los miembros del gremio oscuro Drago Darck-**

**-Muchacho- **Llamo el Maestro **-¿Para que te buscan?-**

Todo quedo en silencio Natsu solo bajo la mirada, en eso Happy se levanta del regaso de su padre y se coloca enfrente del maestro

**-Lo sentimos, pero eso no lo podemos contestar-** Dijo Happy asombrando a todos

**-Happy-** Llamo Natsu

**-Aunque le hayan salvado la vida no podemos contestar esa pregunta-** Dijo Happy molesto

**-Happy-**

**-Natsu odia de hablar de ese tema-**

**-Happy- **Llamo Natsu a su hijo levantando un poco la voz

**-Asi que po favor dejen de hacer preguntas y…-** Dijo señalándolos

**-¡Happy!-** Natsu estilo la cola de Happy **-Es suficiente-**

**-¡Aye sir!- **Dijo en posición militar

Natsu soltó a Happy y este salio volando al pecho de Lucy, luego le saco la lengua a su padre, Natsu solo desvió la mirada sonrojado por un pensamiento un "Poco Inapropiado"

**-Me buscan para ser su maestro y llevarme ante Acnologia- Dijo Natsu triste**

**-¡Acnologia!-** Gritaron todos sorprendidos

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas Natsu salio de la enfermería con Happy dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Luego de unos minutos todos salen de la enfermería, Lucy fue a buscar a Natsu y Happy pero no los encontró, busco en todo el gremio y no encontró rastros de ellos, les pregunto a todas las personas que se encontraban hay y nadie tenia idea de donde se encontraban, sus dudas se respondieron al encontrar una carta dirigida a Fairy Tail de parte de Natsu:

"_**Chicos lo siento mucho,**_

_**Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí,**_

_**Si no destruirían a toda Magnolia,**_

_**Solo para buscarme,**_

**_Perdónenme_**_** por la destrucción de la ciudad y**_

_**Las personas que salieron heridas en el ataque,**_

_**Muchas gracias por su ayuda**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Natsu Dragneel"**_

Después de leer la carta todos se preocuparon mucho, como se le ocurría salir en este momento tan delicado

**-Chicos-** Llamo el maestro a sus hijos** -Encuentren a Natsu y a Happy, no deben estar muy lejos-**

**-Si-** Y todos salieron del gremio para buscar al Dragón Slayer

* * *

**-¡NATSUU!-** Grita Lucy por quinte décima ves

**-Lucy ya no te esfuerces, no lo encontraremos de este modo-** Dice Erza

**-Seria mejor separarnos-** Recomendó Gray

**-Esta bien…Gray y Juvia busquen en el centro de Magnolia-** Ordeno Erza

**-A Juvia le toca con Gray-sama-** Dice Juvia con corazones en los ojos

**-Gajeel y Levi busquen en el norte-** Ordena Erza

**-Si-** Dicen los dos nombrados

**-Wendy y Romeo busquen en el sur-**

**-Si-** Dicen los dos

**-Lucy busca en el este-**

**-Pero en el este solo hay arboles, va hacer difícil buscarlo yo solo- **Dijo Lucy

**-Y yo buscare en el oeste- **La ignoro **-Nos vemos en el gremio dentro de 2 horas-**

**-¡SI!-** Dicen todos para luego salir corriendo en dirección al lugar correspondido, excepto Lucy

-**Me ignoraron-** Dijo Lucy deprimente mientra caminaba hacia el bosque

* * *

En un bosque un poco alejado de Magnolia se encuentre Natsu y Happy buscando la salida de la ciudad, pero cada ves que tomaban un "Atajo" los llevaba hacia la guarida de un zorrillo, una serpiente, un venado que golpeo a Natsu en un lugar intimo, y otros animales peligrosos. Natsu y Happy cansados de correr por los animales salvajes que los perseguían entraron en una cueva sin darse cuento que era la guarida de un oso y justo después de unos cuantos golpes Natsu ya cansado de correr golpeo al oso con su puño cubiertos en llamas, para luego gritar a los cuatro vientos

**-¡¿DONDE RAYOS ESTOY?!-**

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas amantes del anime, aquí tienes el capitulo numero 4, este me salio un poco aburrido al principio ¿Lo creen?, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*****AnikaSukino 5d: **Tu pregunta no se responde en este capitulo pero lo descubrirás dentro de poco, que bien que te guste mi idea del lado oscuro de Natsu, muchas gracias por el comentario**

*****nansteph14: **Muchas gracias por tu review, es un gusto que te guste la trama del fanfic y también la idea de Natsu malvado…Yo también quiero ver a Natsu de malo en el maga**

*****NekoFT: **Que bien que te haya gustado la descripción de la pelea, me hace sentir mucho mejor y sobre tu pregunta te diré que lo descubrirás dentro de mucho, tal vez al final del fanfic, lo siento pero no puedo arruinar la sorpresa…Gracias por tu comentario**

*****Nashi Lopez: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Bueno es hora que diga adiós, así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Vieron el capitulo de Fairy Tail a mi me gusto mucho y en especial el opening, ¿Y a ustedes les gusto?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.5: "Otro yo"**

**-¡¿DONDE RAYOS ESTOY?!-**

**-Te dije que nos quedáramos en Fairy Tail-** Le regaño Happy

**-¡No me regañes!-** Grito Natsu

**-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- **Pregunta Happy

**-Vamos a buscar un refu…-** No termino la frase

Natsu de repente se agarra el cuello con fuerza y cae de rodillas, mientras la tierra bajo de él se vuelve negra

**-¡Natsu!- **Happy se acerca pero de una vez Natsu lo aleja

**-¡No te acerques!-** Grito

Natsu intento levantarse pero de una vez callo y justo cuando iba a levantarse de nuevo escupe sangre por la boca, pero esta no es normal, envés de ser color roja es negra. Natsu y Happy quedaron paralizados al ver la sangre que salió de la boca de Natsu, y que todavía seguía escupiendo

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito Happy mientras volaba hacia el

**-¡Vete!-** Lo alejo

Natsu escupe de nuevo sangre negra, entonces prende su mano en fuego rojo con destellos negros y se golpeo el estomago, una y otra vez, Happy no dejaba de llorar

**-Maldición, no funciona-** Dijo Natsu parando de golpearse el mismo

**-Natsu-** Susurro Happy entre sollozos

**-Happy- **Llamo **-Escóndete detrás de un árbol-**

**-Pero...- **Dijo Happy asustado

**-¡Escóndete!- **Ordeno

Happy obedeció a su padre y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Natsu se levanto, con dificultad y prende todo su cuerpo en fuego negro (Como el de un God Slayer), de repente todo el fuego del cuerpo de Natsu salió disparado hacia los arboles quemándolos y pulverizándolos y cayó al suelo con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo. Happy salió de su escondite y vio a su padre tumbado en el piso con sangre en la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo, se acerco lentamente con ojos llorosos y se sentó al lado de Natsu

**-Natsu, ya termino todo, por favor despierta-** dijo mientras movía a su padre con sus patitas -**Natsu no es momento para hacer una broma, por favor despierta… ¡Despierta!-**

Happy seguía gritando para que Natsu se despertara pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos...Natsu no movía ningún musculo

* * *

En el bosque sur de Magnolia se encontraba Lucy Heartifilia, buscando a Natsu y Happy. Lucy seguía buscando cuando a lo lejos vio algunos árboles quemados

**-¡Natsu, Happy!-** Grito mientras corría hacia los árboles quemados

Cuando Lucy llego al lugar vio a Happy llorando al lado de Natsu y alrededor de ellos todos los arboles estaban quemados o pulverizados, como la primera vez que encontraron a Natsu

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito Lucy acercándose a ellos

**-L…Lucy- **Dijo Happy entre sollozos

**-¡Happy! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-** Pregunta

**-Natsu recayó-** Dijo con la cabeza baja

**-¿Recayó?-**

Lucy miro a Natsu que estaba boca abajo con un charco de sangre alrededor de el. Lucy agarro el brazo izquierdo de Natsu y lo paso por sus hombros para poder levantarlo

**-Happy, me lo cuentas más tarde, lo primordial es encontrar un refugio para poder curar a Natsu- **Dijo mientras caminaba con Natsu apoyado en ella

**-¡Aye!-**

Happy ayudo a Lucy a llevar a Natsu a una cueva que había cerca de allí, perdieron un fogata y mientras Happy buscaba comida, Lucy curaba y vendaba a Natsu

**-Pues no soy Wendy, pero creo que quedo bien-** Dijo con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada

**-Muchas gracias, Luce-** Dijo Happy entrando en la cueva

**-¿Luce?-**

**-¡Si ese es el apodo que te puso Natsu!-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-¿N…Natsu?-** Pregunto sonrojada

**-¡Aye!-**

Lucy miro a Natsu con una expresión de asombro y sonrojada, luego sonrió maternalmente y Happy se percato de esto

**-Te guuusta-** Ronroneo

**-¡Happy!- **Grito con su cara vuelta un tomate

**-Jajaja, ¡Pareces un tomate Luce!-** Dijo mientras se agarraba el estomago de tanto reír

**-No tienes que ir a buscar comida- **Dijo furiosa

**-Sí, pero es muy aburrido pescar sin Natsu-** Dijo bostezando

.**Pero tenemos que comer algo, ¿no?-**

**-Si-** Afirmo

**-Entonces, ¡Ve a buscar los malditos peces!-** Le dio una patada que lo lanzo fuera de la cueva en dirección a la laguna

Después de que Lucy pateara a Happy fuera de la cueva, alguien la abrazó por la cintura, luego sintió algo húmedo recorre su cuello hasta su oído

**-Sabes a vainilla-** Dijo la persona

**-¿N…Natsu?-**

Lucy giro un poco la mirada y pudo ver el cabello rosa del Dragón Slayer, relajándola un poco, pero aun había algo que la incómoda y es…

**-N…Natsu…Suéltame...Por favor-** Le suplico

Y era que Natsu estaba lamiendo su cuello, su oreja y a veces los mordía. Lucy sentía como varias corrientes eléctricas pasaban por su espalda y podía asegurar que su cara era más rojo que el cabello de Erza

**-Natsu, suéltame-** Seguía suplicando

**-No-** Y el seguía negando a todas las suplicas de Lucy

En un movimiento rápido de Natsu acorralo a Lucy en la pared de la cueva mientras la presionaba más sus cuerpos

**-Lucy Heartifilia, desde este momento eres mía…Solamente, MIA-** Dijo acentuando la palabra "Mía"

**-¿Pero que dic…-**

Lucy no pudo terminar la frase porque Natsu le planto un beso en los labios, dejando a Lucy completamente atónica, pero reacciono cuando Natsu introducía su mano debajo de su camisa, justo en ese momento comenzó a resistirse pero todos sus intentos fueron en vanos ya que Natsu con su mano libre agarro las muñecas de Lucy y las puso encima de su cabeza. Natsu se alejo poco a poco y miro a Lucy con una sonrisa burlona

**-Te ves tan indefensa así…Me gusta-** Dijo con una sonrisa de psicópata

Justo en ese momento fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que la persona al frete de ella no era el mismo Natsu, este es completamente diferente, los ojos de Natsu en vez de ser color jade son de un escarlata fuerte, su cabella además de ser color rosa tenia mechones de color negro y su bufanda se estaba volviendo de negra

**-Parece que estas asustada…Sera porque…- **Hizo una pausa **-Te acabas de dar cuento que yo soy el otro yo de Natsu… ¿Verdad?-**

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola chicos, aquí me reporto con el capitulo 5, espero que les guste mucho… ¿Vieron el segundo capítulo de Fairy Tail?, yo lo vi y estuvo increíble. No puedo dejar de ver el opening ¡Me encanta!... ¿Cuáles opening de Fairy Tail les gusta más?, Mis favoritos son el 12, 14 y por supuesto el nuevo. Bueno ahora voy con mis…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario…Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, el opening y el ending son muy lindos, espero que te guste este capitulo**

*yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi: **Que tal, es un gusto que te guste el Fanfic, muchas gracias por tu comentario…Espero que te guste el cap**

*NekoFT: ¿**En serio escribí Ntasu?, no me di cuenta…Igual lo siento por la ese error…Aquí aparece el otro yo de Natsu ¿Te gusto?, espero que sí…Intentare hacer los capítulos más largos, haré lo que pueda. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo**

*nansteph14: **Tienes mucha razón, el opening es un Nalu al rojo vivo, jajaja…Que bien que te allá gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que también te guste este. Muchas gracias por tu comentario**

*Nashi Lopez: **Muchas gracias por el comentario…La respuesta de tu pregunta es: Pasaran muchas, pero muchas cosas, te lo aseguro. Espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Eso es todo por hoy así que, nos vemos**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Desde hoy, publicare todos los Sábados un capitulo, eso espero **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.6: "Magia Negra"**

**-Parece que estas asustada…Sera porque…- **Hizo una pausa **-Te acabas de dar cuento que yo soy el otro yo de Natsu… ¿Verdad?-**

**-No…No puede ser, Natsu dijo que el sello todavía no estaba roto-** Dijo asustada

**-¿Eso dijo?...Jajaja, ese idiota te dijo eso, jajaja-**

**-¿Por qué te ríes?-** Pregunto asustada

**-¿Por qué?...Me rio, porque ese idiota, te mintió-** Hiso una pausa **-El sello se rompió hace 2 año atrás-**

**-Pero el nos dijo que…-**

**-Deja de hablar-** La beso

Lucy se resistía, pero Natsu-darck la tenía muy bien agarrada y sin sus manos no podía usar sus llaves, cuando Lucy cerro los ojos por un segundo sus manos fueron liberadas. Lucy abrió los ojos poco a poco y pudo ver a Natsu-darck volando a unos metros de distancia de ella

**-¡Luce!, ¿Estás bien?-** Pregunto Happy detrás de Natsu-darck

**-Happy…Si, si estoy bien-**

**-¡Tu, maldito gato! ¡Suéltame!- **Ordeno Natsu-darck

**-¡No! ¡De vuélveme a mi padre!-**

**-Como si quisiera-**

**-Entonces lo hare por la fuerza-** Dijo Happy mientras salía de la cueva

Lucy salió corriendo detrás de Happy. Cuando Lucy pudo alcanzar a Happy, este estaba volando por encima de la laguna

**-¡Happy!-** Llamo Lucy

**-¡Lucy, no te acerque al agua!**

**-¡Estúpido gato, suéltame!- **Grito Natsu-darck

**-Como tú digas-** Lo soltó

**-¡No, espera!-**

Cuando Natsu-darck se hundió en la laguna, el agua poco a poco comenzó cambiar de color a negro y todos los arboles, flores y el césped alrededor de la laguna se secaban volviéndose de un color negro

**-Luce-** Se acerco Happy a la maga celestial

**-Happy ¿Qué está pasando?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Todas las cosas que tocan el poder del Dragón Negro mueren, ya que la magia del Dragón Slayer Negro es como la Magia Negra de Zeref…Pero aunque se parecen son completamente diferente-** Le explico

**-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-** Pregunto Lucy con un tono triste

**-No lo sé…El único que lo sabe es Natsu, nunca me lo quiso decir-**

Happy y Lucy miraron la laguna y pudieron ver que Natsu salía del agua, lo que relajo a Lucy es que su cabello y sus ojos volvieron hacer normales, pero a unos metros del agua Natsu se desmaya y todo debajo de él se volvió negro

**-¡Natsu!-** Grita Lucy preocupada mientras salía corriendo hacía el

**-¡Lucy! ¡No toques a Natsu!-**

Pero ya era tarde, cuando Lucy toco a Natsu, sus ojos perdieron su luz y su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, para luego caer inconsciente al lado de Natsu y todo gracias al poder del Dragón Negro que con solo tocar a una persona esta **_MUERE_**

**-¡Lucy!-** Grito Happy **-¡¿Ahora qué hago?!... ¡Ya sé! Voy a buscar a los magos de Fairy Tail…Natsu, Lucy ya vuelvo-**

Happy salió volando en dirección a la ciudad de Magnolia dispuesto a buscar ayuda para su padre y su nueva amiga

* * *

En el oeste de Magnolia se encontraba Erza peleando con algunos enemigos, pero en un parpadeo de ojos todos los enemigos ya habían caído derrotados por la Armadura del Cielo

**-¡Erza!-**

Cuando Erza se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a lo lejos a un gato con alas y fue hay cuando se dio cuento que era Happy volando directo hacia ella

**-¡Happy!- **Aura tenebrosa **-¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?!-**

**-¡Demonio!-** Dio media vuelta para salir volando a la dirección contraria de Erza

**-¡A quien le dijiste demonio!-** Grito Erza con una espada en la mano

1 minuto después

**-Cielos- **Suspira Erza **-Bien, ¿Dónde está Natsu?-** Le pregunto a un Happy amarrado a un árbol

**-¡Amárrame es necesario!-**

**-Si-** Dijo como si fuera lo más normal

**-Como sea, ¡Natsu y Lucy están inconscientes!-**

**-¿Cómo?- **Pregunta asombrada

**-Luego te lo explico primero vamos a buscarlos-** Propuso

**-Ok, ¿Dónde estás?-**

**-¡No te lo voy a decir hasta que me desamarres!-**

**-Ok-**

1 minuto después

**-¡Eso no se vale!-** Grito Happy amarrado en el mismo árbol mientras Erza salía corriendo en dirección a el bosque del este **-¡Eres una tramposa!-**

* * *

En el bosque del este de Magnolia se encuentra Natsu y Lucy inconscientes cerca del agua negra. Natsu empezó a moverse y poco a poco se sentó en el césped negro

**-¿Dónde estoy?-**

Cuando Natsu afincó la mano en el piso, sintió algo blando y luego escucho un gemido, quedo paralizado, poco a poco miro hacia el lugar donde estaba ese "Objeto" y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, estaba tocando el pecho de Lucy

**-¡Ahh!- **Grito alejando un poco de ella completamente sonrojado **-Lu…Luce-**

Lucy no contesto, Natsu vio el césped negro al lado de ella. Se levanto agitado al ver el césped negro, bajo un poco la mirada y vio que una parte de su bufanda es de color negra en vez de blanca, giro su cabeza hacia la laguna y por un momento dejo de respirar, el agua de la laguna era de color negro, con peces muertos flotando de ella, todos los arboles y flores alrededor de la laguna estaban marchitadas

**-No puedes ser… ¡Luce!-** Se acerco a Lucy **-¡Lucy despierta!-**

Natsu movía a Lucy de un lado a otro, pero esta no reaccionaba, Natsu fijo su vista al cuello de Lucy y vio varias marcas rojas, luego vio sus muñecas y lo que vio lo destrozo por dentro, Lucy tenía en cada mano marcas rojas en forma de dedos, lo que significaba que la habían agarrado muy fuerte por las muñecas

**-¿Que…Que fue lo que paso?- **Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos **-¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice?!-**

**-¡Natsu!-** Lo llamaron

Natsu volteo su mirada hacia los arboles y pudo ver a Happy; que pudo liberarse de las ataduras, y a Erza

**-Happy-** Hizo una pausa **-¿Qué fue lo que hice?-**

Happy solo bajo la mirada, las palabras no salían de la boca del gatito, ¿Cómo rayos le explicaría a su padre que su otro yo…

**-¡Happy!- **Le grito

**-Tu…-** Hizo una pausa **-Tu otro yo sé apodero de tu cuerpo-**

Natsu dejo de respirar, otra vez había pasado, su otro yo había lastimado a otra persona y esa persona era Lucy, aunque apenas la había conocido ayer le tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ella, quería protegerla con su vida, pero…Fue el que la lastimo. Erza se acerco a Natsu y se arrodillo enfrente de el

**-No te preocupes…Vamos a llevarla a Fairy Tail para que Wendy la cure, ¿Si?-**

Natsu solo asintió con la cabeza, se acerco a Lucy y la cargo al estilo princesa, para luego caminar hacia Magnolia

-**_"Prometo que encontrare la forma de destruir a mi otro yo, aunque eso signifique que yo tenga que morir…no volveré a permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir… ¡Nunca!"_**\- Pensó Natsu

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí está el capitulo numero 6 ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, ahora con…**

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

*Shiro kokoro-chan

*nansteph14

*AnikaSukino 5d

*Nashi Lopez

*Kaori kawai

*Luni-lu 123

*NekoFT

**Hoy no podre responder sus comentarios por unos problemas, pero para la próxima los respondo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.7: "Pasado"**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que comenzó el ataque de Drago Darck a Magnolia. La batalla había acabado misteriosamente nadie supo que sucedió con el enemigo, solo desaparecieron en un segundo, todos suponían que se habían retirados.

En la enfermería de Fairy Tail se encontraban Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Happy y Lucy, que aun no despertaba. Wendy seguía sanando a Lucy, ella trabajo día y noche para poder que esta despertara, pero no lo lograba

**-Aun sigue estable, pero no logro hacer que despierte-** Dijo preocupada la Miko del Cielo

**-Al menos no está en peligro-** Suspiro Gray

**-Natsu- **Llama Erza

**-Si- **Dijo apenas en un susurro

**-¿Qué paso con Lucy?-**

**-Yo…-** Dijo nervioso **-No puedo contarles…Lo siento-**

Natsu se levanto de su asiento y salió de la enfermería, dejando a todos preocupados

**-Happy- **Llamo Erza** -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Y Por que Natsu no nos quiere contar?-**

**-Es que…-**

**-Happy, por favor-** Le suplico Wendy **-Necesito saber que le sucedió a Lucy para poder ayudarla-**

**-…-** Happy lo pensó **-Esta bien- **Suspiro -**Lucy absorbió Energía negra**-

**-¿Que es la Energía Negra?-** Pregunto Wendy

**-La energía negra es oscuridad o mejor dicho veneno para todo ser vivo, son los poderes de los sirvientes de Acnologia-**

**-¿Sirvientes?- **Pregunto Gray

**-Son como bebes dragones pero están hechos de sombras y se alimentan del miedo de la personas, pero a veces se comen a la persona viva, se le llaman Shinokyōfu **_(N.A: Miedo a morir)**-** _Explico Happy

**-¡¿Había un Shinokyōfu en el bosque?!-** Pregunto alterada Erza

**-No-** Negó

**-Entonces, como…-**

**-Natsu- **Dijo Happy

**-¿Natsu?-**

**-Les voy a explicar, pero por favor no le digan a Natsu los que les voy a contar-**

**-¿Por qué no podemos decirle?- **Pregunto Gray

**-Porque a él no le gusta que nadie lo sepa, apenas me lo pudo contar a mí- **Dijo con tono triste Happy

**-Ok, no le diremos-** Afirmo Erza **-Pero ¿Qué nos vas a contar?-**

**-El pasado de Natsu- **Dijo Happy

**Flash back**

Todo comenzó cuando los padres biológicos de Natsu murieron en un trágico accidente, el nunca me contó cual fue la causa de sus muertes, el abandono su ciudad natal para cumplir su sueño, convertirse en un mago Clase S. Pasaron los días y Natsu todavía no llegaba a una ciudad, a lo lejos escucho gritos de personas y en el cielo vio humo negro, corrió hacia donde provenía aquel humo y cuando llego vio una escena que un niño de su edad no debería ver. Los ciudadanos corrían por todas partes intentando escapar de esas criaturas horribles; Tenían cuernos, alas, colas, cuerpos totalmente negro y ojos color escarlata fuerte como la sangre. Natsu veía con sus ojos como esas criaturas, los Shinokyōfu se comían a las personas vivas.

Mientras Natsu veía lo escena con miedo alguien lo agarra por la espalda y lo mordió en el cuello dejándole una cicatriz, Natsu pudo liberarse del agarre de la persona cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un Shinokyōfu, Natsu corrió con todas sus fuerzas para escapar del Shinokyōfu, pero esa criatura se lanzo encima sujetándolo de las manos dejándolo completamente indefenso, la criatura rasgo la camisa de Natsu y con su uña dibujo en el pecho de Natsu un símbolo mágico. Cuando el Shinokyōfu termino de dibujar el símbolo mágico, con sus dedos agarro un poco de la sangre que provenía del símbolo y la lamió para luego con la misma mano atravesar el pecho de Natsu, para luego desaparece poco a poco.

Después de que el Shinokyōfu desapareció por completo el símbolo que dibujo en el pecho de Natsu tomo forma de un dragón negro, Natsu sentía como si le estuvieran clavando mil espadas en el pecho. El dragón negro comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera vivo, causándole un dolor inmenso a Natsu. El dragón negro llego al ojo izquierdo de Natsu y la cola se alargo hasta la cicatriz del su cuello. Cuando el dragón negro dejo de moverse se escucho un rugido

**-¡Natsu Dragneel!-**

Natsu se asusto, poco a poco dio la vuelta y pudo ver un dragón con alas totalmente negras

**-S…Si-** Dijo Natsu con miedo

El dragón bajo su cabeza a la altura de Natsu y este solo retrocedió asustado

**-Yo soy el Rey Dragón, el Dragón del Apocalipsis, Acnologia- **Rugió

**-¿A…Acnologia?-**

**-Súbete-**

**-No…No quiero- **Retrocedió

**-¡Que te subas!-** Rugió

**-¡Sí!-** Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Natsu escalo la cabeza del dragón y se sentó en su cabeza. Acnologia estilo sus alas y prendió vuela regreso a la ciudad, todos los ciudadanos seguían corriendo y los Shinokyōfu persiguiéndolos. Acnologia dio un rugido que asusto a todas las personas en la ciudad y también a Natsu, entonces todas las criaturas comenzaron a retirarse dejando en paz a todas las personas que seguían con vida. Las personas estaban felices que la tragedia había acabado, Natsu veía a todos alegres y pensó:

-**_"Tal vez Acnologia no es malo"_**\- Sonrió

Natsu fijo su vista a el dragón y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, Acnologia se estaba preparando para atacar

**-Hey, ¿Qué…Que haces?-** Pregunto en un susurro

**-Tú qué crees mocoso- **Hizo una pausa **-Voy a destruir la ciudad-** Y de su boca salió un fuego de color negro

**-¡No!-** Grito Natsu intentando detenerlo…

Pero ya era tarde, el ataque en un parpadeo de ojos destruyo toda la ciudad. Acnologia dio media vuelta y se alejo de la ciudad, justo en ese momento Natsu reacciono del shock en el que estaba

**-¡Porque! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-** Le grito al dragón mientras golpeaba sus escamas

**-Lo enteras cuando te conviertas en el Dragón Slayer Negro-**

**-¿Dragón Slayer Negro?-**

**-Es una magia olvidada, te entrenare para que te conviertas en el maestro del mejor gremio oscuro de todos, Drago Darck-** Le explico

**-No qui…-** No pudo terminar la frase

Un fuego negro rodeo a Natsu, este se agarro la cabeza con fuerza, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, mechones de su cabello se volvieron negros y el dragón negro en su rostro comenzó a palpitar

**_-"Si quieres"-_** Hablo una voz en su cabeza

**-¿Quién eres?-** Pregunto Natsu

**_-"Si quieres"-_** Repitió la voz en su cabeza

**-¡No quiero, nunca perteneceré a un gremio oscuro!-** Grito

**_-"Si quieres"-_** Volvió a repetir

**-No qui… ¿Si?-** Dejo de agarrarse la cabeza

**_-"Si quieres"-_** Repitió la voz

**-Si quiero-** Sonrió, una sonrisa que hasta un dragón se asustaría con solo verla

Y así fue como nació el otro yo de Natsu, su lado oscuro

**Fin del Flash Back**

Erza, Gray y Wendy quedaron sorprendidos

**-No puede ser-** Dijo Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos tapando su boca

**-Como puede ser que eso le pase a un niño-** Dijo Gray asombrado

**-¿En serio eso le paso?-**

Todos miraron a la persona que acababa de hablar y esa persona era Lucy que estaba sentada en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, sus compañeros se acercaron a ella preguntándole como se sentía

**-Happy, ¿En serio eso le paso a Natsu?-** Le pregunto al felino

**-Si-** Dijo con tristeza

**-Happy-** Hizo una pausa **-Dime la verdad ¿El sello de Natsu está roto?-**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con aquella pregunta

**-Si-** Dijo Happy con la cabeza baja

**-Pero…Natsu nos dijo que el sello todavía no está roto- **Dijo Erza

**-No quiso decirles, ya que tenía miedo que lo entregaran a Drago Darck-** Dijo Happy preocupado **-Por favor no lo entreguen, estamos buscando la cura para que el otro yo de Natsu desaparezca-**

**-¿La cura?-** Pregunto Wendy

**-Natsu encontró la manera de que su otro yo muera, por eso estamos recorriendo todo Fiore, para encontrarla-**

**-En ese caso no tenemos más remedio que hacer eso… ¿Verdad chicos?-** Dijo Erza

**-Si-** Respondieron todos

**-¡Por favor no lo entreguen!-** Suplico Happy con lagrimas en los ojos

**-¿Quien dijo que lo íbamos a entregar?…A lo contrario, vamos a ayudarlos a encontrar la cura-** Dijo Erza con una sonrisa

**-¿E…En serio?-** Pregunto el exceed

**-¡Sí!-** Gritaron todos

* * *

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el capitulo 7, espero que les guste… ¿El capitulo esta largo? Intente hacerlo lo más largo posible…Les traigo una noticia tengo un nuevo Fanfic en mente así que les quería preguntar ¿Si quieren que lo suba dentro de poco o lo subo cuando termine esta historia?...Bueno vamos con**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muy pronto lo entenderás, yo también pienso que el lado malo de Natsu es tan aajafdjashdj. Muchas gracias por tu comentario**

*NekoFT: **Que bien que te parezca genial el apodo "Natsu-darck"…Tienes razón pobres plantas, peces y arboles no merecían morir, espera yo los mate…*Posición fetal* Mate a un ser vivo, mate a un ser vivo…Muchas gracias por tu comentario… Mate a un ser vivo ****TT_TT**

*Luni-lu 123: **Muchas Gracias por tu comentario…Ya sabes lo que le paso a Lucy**

*nansteph14: **No importa si comentaste tarde, si quieres puedes responder un día antes del sábado por qué igualito tendrás una respuesta de tu comentario…Que bien que te parezca interesante la historia y la trama…Muchas gracias por el reviews**

*Gialeslie: **Que bien que te guste mi forma de escribir, me alagas y por supuesto que lo voy a continuar, odio dejar una historia sin completar, ¡Lo odio!…Muchas gracias por el Reviews**

* : **Muchas gracias por el Reviews, que bien que te encante mi trabajo…Espero que te guste el capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Por favor visiten mi pagina: pages/Fairy-Tail-Fanfic/268051850022137**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.8: "Kurayami no taki"**

Erza, Wendy, Gary, Happy y Lucy bajaron al comedor principal para decirles a todos lo de la cura. Happy fue directo con Natsu que se encontraba en la barra comiendo

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito Happy

**-¿Que pasa Happy?- **Dijo para luego beber su jugo

**-¡Lucy y sus amigos nos van a ayudar a encontrar la cura!- **Grito alegre

Natsu escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca y fue directo a la cara de Gray que ese había acercado

**-¡Que te pasa horno con patas!-** Dijo Gray molesto

**-Primero, fue un accidente…Y segundo, a quien le llamas "Horno con patas" stripper-** Dijo con un aura de pelea

**-A quien más, Cabeza de Flama-**

Entonces Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelear

**-Esto es de Hombres-** Dijo Elfman uniéndose a la pelea

**-Vamos a ver quién es más fuerte-** Dijo Gajeel también uniéndose a la pelea

Y así fue como comenzó una pelea entre todos los hombres de Fairy Tail, mientras que todas las mujeres y Happy esquivaban todo lo que lanzaban los muchachos. Natsu recibió un golpe que lo lanzo a la mesa donde estaba comiendo Erza su precioso pastel de fresa

**-¡Esto no ha terminado!- **Grito Natsu parado en la mesa para luego lanzarse a la pelea

Justo en ese momento Natsu piso el pastel de Erza, ella quedo en blanco. Erza se levanto de su asiento y fue directo hacia donde estaban todos los hombres peleando

**-¡ARRUINARON MI PASTEL DE FRESA!-** Grito Erza con su Armadura del Cielo

**-Pero solo es un pastel de fresa- **Dijo Natsu

**-N…Natsu, r…retráctate-** Dijo Gray entrecortado

**-¿Por qué?...Solo es un pastel ordinario-** Dijo confundido

**-Natsu-** Llamo Erza con un aura demoníaca **-¿Sabes porque nadie arruina mi pastel de fresa?-**

Detrás de Erza se encontraban todos los mago haciendo señas con las manos que se retractara y que no respondiera a su pregunto, pero Natsu solo los ignoro

**-No y no me importa-** Dijo dándole la espalda

**-Natsu Dragneel…Has cabo tu propia tumba-** Dijo Erza con la armadura Ropa Simple

5 segundos después

**-A…A…Ayúdenme-** Dijo Natsu con varios cortes y moretones en el cuerpo

**-Nunca vuelvas a insultar a mi pastel de fresas, ¿Has entendido?- **Dijo Erza sentada encima de Natsu

**-S…Si-** Dijo entrecortado

Erza se levanto y ayudo a Natsu a pararse, todos pensaron en ese momento: _**"Tsundere"**_

**-¿Cómo es eso que van ayudarme a encontrar la cura? y ¿Cómo rayos saben de la cura?-** Pregunto Natsu sentado en el piso

**-Happy nos contó lo de la cura-** Dijo Lucy

**-Además, después contó todo lo que paso y lo que sabemos, es que tu otro yo es muy peligroso, ¿Verdad?-** Dijo Erza

**-Si-** Afirmo

**-Por eso no podemos dejarte a tu suerte-** Dijo Wendy que estaba curando las heridas de Natsu

**-Pero hay algo que no saben- **Dijo Natsu en un susurro

**-¿Qué?-** Pregunto el Maestro

**-Para poder tener la cura hay que tener todos los ingredientes- **Dijo Natsu

**-¿Cuantos ingredientes son?-** Pregunto Gray

**-10…-** Dijo Natsu

**-¿Solo 10? No es tan difícil-** Dijo Gray

**-Mil-** Dijo Natsu en un susurro

**-¿Cómo?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Son…Son 10.000 ingredientes-** Dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Silencio, todos guardaron silencio, definitivamente eso no es normal en Fairy Tail y luego se escucho un grito por toda Magnolia asustando a todos los habitantes, el grito no era nadie más que:

**-¡10.000!-** Gritaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail

**-¡¿Quién en su sano juicio crea una cura con 10.000 ingredientes?! ¡Eso es una locura!- **Grito Lucy

**-¿Como rayos vamos a buscar 10.000 ingredientes?- **Pregunto Gray con una mano en la cara

**-¿Cómo se llama la cura?-** Pregunto Levy a Natsu

**-Se llama Kurayami no taki** _(N.A: Cae Oscuridad)_\- Respondió Natsu

**-Bien…Voy a buscar información, intentare encontrar otra manera de crear la cura o si hay otra- **Le dijo Levy al maestro

**-Ok-**

Levy fue a la biblioteca acompañada de Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Happy y Natsu que decidieron ayudarla. Pasaron los minutos y Los chicos no encontraban nada de la cura u otra que se pareciera a la Kurayami no taki

**-Aah, no encuentro nada-** Dijo Natsu cansado **-Oigan-**

**-Si-** Respondieron

**-¿Por qué quieren ayudarme? Para ustedes soy un completo desconocido-** Pregunto Natsu

**-No te podíamos dejar así, necesitas ayuda y sería muy mal abandonar a una persona que necesita nuestra ayuda-** Dijo Erza

**-Gracias-** Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

Pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio

**-Hay algo que no entiendo-** Dijo Natsu confundido

**-¿Qué cosa?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-¿Cómo despertaste?-** Pregunto Natsu

Todos al escuchar esa pregunta dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y prestaron todo su atención a Lucy

**-Etto…No se-** Dijo Lucy un poco apenada

**-¿No sabes?-** Pregunto Gray

**-Lo único que recuerdo es que cuando estaba inconsciente tenía un sueño muy extraño-** Dijo con una expresión de dolor

**-¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?-** Pregunto Wendy

**-Cada vez que intento recordar me da dolor de cabeza-** Dijo apenas

**-Sera mejor que descanses un poco-** Dijo Erza

**-No está bien Erza-** Dijo mientras se ponía a leer otro libro

Todos la miraron preocupados, pero después de tantos intentos se rindieron y comenzaron a seguir buscando la cura. Pasaron segundo, minutos, horas y aun no conseguían nada de nada y sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido. Erza, Gray, Levi, Gajeel y Levy decidieron irse a casa y dejarlo para mañana, pero Lucy, Natsu y Happy se quedaron a buscar un poco mas

**-Natsu-** Happy llamo a su padre

**-¿Qué pasa Happy?-** Pregunto Natsu

**-Tengo sueño-** Dijo Happy mientras jalaba el pantalón de su padre y se rascaba un ojo

Natsu dejo el libro que tenía en la mano y lo puso en la mesa, luego agarro a Happy en brazos se sentó en el suelo recostándose en el librero y puso a Happy en su regazo

**-Descansemos un poco, ¿Si?-** Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa

**-Si-** Dijo Happy para luego caer rendido

* * *

Del otro lado de la biblioteca de Fairy Tail se encontraba Lucy revisando unos cuantos libros

**-Tengo sueño-** Dijo Lucy bostezando **-Mejor me voy a casa…Le avisare a Natsu-**

Lucy se levanto de la silla donde estaba y fue al lugar donde se encontraba Natsu. Cuando llego al lugar quedo paralizada, su cara parecía un tomate, Happy estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Natsu que también se encontraba dormido con un poco de saliva en la boca, ella solo pensaba esto: _**"Tierno"**_

**-Na…Na…Na-** De su cabeza salía humo -**Natsu-**

Lucy fue acercándose a ellos con la cabeza echa humo. Lucy se sentó al lado de Natsu, puso su cabeza en el hombro de este

_**-"Se ve tierno"-**_ Pensó Lucy sonrojada _**-"Desearía que este momento durara para siempre"-**_

Poco a poco Lucy se quedo dormida, mientras que repetía la misma frase en su mente y era:

_**-"Me gustas, Natsu"-**_

* * *

Lejos de la ciudad de magnolia, en una cueva, lejos de toda vida humana, se encontraba el mago más poderos del gremio oscuro Drago Darck, conversando con una criatura enorme oculta en la oscuridad

**-Maestro, encontramos a Natsu-** Reverencia

**-Muy bien, ¿Dónde se encuentra?-** Hablo entre las sombras el animal

**-En la ciudad de Magnolia-** Respondió

**-¡Magnolia!-** Rugido **-Sáquenlo de ahí, en este instante-**

**-¿Pasa algo?-** Pregunto el mago

**-En esa ciudad se encuentra nuestro enemigo más poderoso, Fairy Tail-** Rugió

**-No se preocupe, lo sacaremos de ahí lo antes posible-**

**-No, no lo hagas...Mejor comienza con la fase 2 del nuestro plan-** Ordeno

**-Como ordene-** Reverencia -**Con su permiso me retiro-**

El mago desapareció de un parpadeo de la vista del animal, mientras que este se a recostaba. El amanecer llego, la cueva se lleno de luz solar y así podemos ver el animal que se encontraba en la cueva, y no era nada más que el Dragón del Apocalipsis, Acnologia

**-Te atrapare Natsu Dragneel, hijo mío-**

* * *

**Hola chicos aquí tenemos el capitulo numero 8, este capítulo fue más humor y romance que acción ¿Lo creen?... ¿Cómo estuvo el Humor? ¿Dio risa? Por favor díganme, porfis…Bueno comencemos con…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*aome higurashi: **Gracias por el Reviews…Voy a dejar el otro fanfic para cuando termine este, gracias por tu opinión me ha servido mucha ayuda**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Yo también deseo que Mashima ponga a Natsu de malo aunque sea por un capitulo…Muchas gracias por el comentario**

*kataDH: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews…Que bien que te guste, espero que te guste el capitulo**

*Gialeslie: **Muchas gracias por el comentario…No te imaginas como fue de difícil crear el pasado de Natsu, hice como 5 borradores…Espero que te guste el capitulo**

*nansteph14: **Que bien que te guste el pasado de Natsu y muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos…Muchas gracias por el comentario**

*NekoFT: **Muchas gracias por el comentario…Súper genial que te guste el pasado de Natsu y aun viene mas, eso espero, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.9: "Voz"**

En el gremio Fairy Tail, exactamente en la biblioteca, se encontraban Natsu, Lucy y Happy en la misma posición del otro día; Happy durmiendo en el regazo de su padre, Natsu dormido con un poco de saliva en la boca y Lucy al lado de él con su cabeza a recostada en el hombro de su compañero. Happy fue el primero en despertase y al encontrarse la escena de su padre con su nueva amiga, no izo más que mover la cabeza de Natsu al regazo de Lucy y luego dijo

**-Se gussstan-** Ronroneo para luego salir de la biblioteca

Pasaron unos segundo y Lucy comenzó a despertarse, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la biblioteca y no en su cuarto, para luego recordar lo que izo anoche y se sonrojo

_**-"¿Dónde estará Na…"-**_ Pensó

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ronquido y algo moviéndose en sus piernas, Lucy al ver la persona que estaba en su regazo vio a Natsu dormido con una sonrisa, esta solo se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba. Pasaron unos segundos y Lucy solo se disponía a mirar a Natsu dormido, luego comenzó a acariciar el cabello rosado de Natsu un poco nerviosa

_**-"Su cabello es muy suave"-**_ Pensó sonrojada

Natsu comenzó a despertarse y al abrir sus ojos vio a Lucy, esta solo le sonrió. Natsu aun no se daba cuenta de la posición que tenían pero al darse cuenta, abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro sentía un cálido sentimiento en su pecho y no sabía porque pero tenía tantas ganas de besarla, pero no era lo correcto, si lo así era posible que su otro yo saliera, pero al mirar los ojos chocolates de Lucy no pudo evitar levantarse un poco y acercarse poco a poco a sus labios.

Lucy no podía creer esto Natsu estaba a punto de besarla, se decía mil veces en su cabeza que esto no era lo correcto, pero ella lo amaba y no quería que nada ni nadie interrumpiera este momento. Ellos dos estaba muy cerca solo faltaban unos escasos centímetro, cuando sus labios se rosaron la puerta se abre de golpe asustando a los dos separándose rápidamente y sonrojándose, pero ya era tarde las personas que entraron a la librería vieron cundo estaban a punto de besarse y no eran nadie más que Erza, Gray, Happy, Levi, Wendy y Gajeel. Todos, excepto el ultimo que tenía un sonrisa picara en su cara, tenían un sonrojo del color del cabello de Erza

**-Chicos, ¡No es lo que ustedes piensan!-** Gritaron Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo

**-Así que a la coneja el gusta salamandra, ¿Quién lo diría?-** Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa

**-¿Coneja?/¿Salamandra?-** Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

**-Son sus apodos-** Dijo para luego dirigirse a la montaña de libros que estaba a unos centímetros **-Ustedes, ¿Se van a quedar ahí o qué?-**

Nadie dijo nada solo se sentaron y comenzaron a leer. Pasaron las horas y nadie decía nada solo leían y eso no es muy común en especial Gajeel. Natsu estaba leyendo un libro cuando sintió una punzada en su cuello que isa que soltara el libro captando la atención de todos

**-Natsu, ¿Te sientes bien?-** Pregunto Erza acercándose

**-Sí, solo…- **Otra punzada

Natsu se arrodillo agarrándose la garganta

**-¡Natsu!-** Gritaron todos

**-A…Acnologia-** Dijo en un susurro

**-¿Qué dijiste?-** Pregunto Lucy preocupada

**-¡ACNOLOGIA ESTA CERCA!- **Grito con todas sus fuerzas para después caer desmallado

**-¡Natsu!-**

**-¡Llévelo a la enfermería ahora!- **Ordeno Erza

Todos salieron de la biblioteca. En el comedor estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, hasta estaba Gildarts

**-¡Maestro!-** Grito Erza

**-¿Qué pasa Er…¡¿Qué le paso a Natsu?!- **Grito el Maestro

Al escuchar esto todos los miembros fueron directo hacia donde estaban Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy y Lucy

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito Happy acercándose a su padre

**-¿Qué le paso?-** Pregunto Mira

**-Lo único que nos dijo es que…Acnologia está cerca**\- Dijo Erza preocupada

**-Acnologia… ¡Todos lleven los habitantes al refugio subterráneo ahora!- **Ordeno **-¡Gildarts, Mira, Erza, Laxus salid a vigilar afuera si ven a un miembro de Drago Darck o sienten un presencia poderosa avisadme de una vez!-** Ordeno a los magos Clase S

**-Ok-** Gritaron todos

Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Levi, Lucy y Happy llevaron a Natsu a la enfermería ya ahí Natsu comenzó a decir cosas entre sueños

**-Ac…Acnologia…No…No quiero…Basta…Para…Déjame -** Decía entre cortado

Los presentes miraban preocupados a Natsu, este abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama con rapidez agarrándose la cabeza

**-Salte… ¡Salte de mi cabeza!-** Grito

**-¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-** Pregunto Wendy muy preocupada

**-Wendy-** La miro con lágrimas en los ojos

_**-"Mátala"-**_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza

Natsu abrió aun mas sus ojos y estos no pudieron detener sus lágrimas, se alejo lo más que pudo de Wendy chocando con la pared

**-No…No no lo hare- **Dijo golpeándose la cabeza

**-¿Natsu?**\- Happy se acerco

_**-"Mátalo"-**_

**-¡No!- **Natsu salió corriendo del cuarto de la enfermería

**-¡Natsu!-**

Lo presente en la enfermería persiguieron a Natsu que salió al comedor, antes de salir del gremio el maestro se pone en su camino

**-Natsu deberías estar descansando-** Dijo el Maestro

_**-"Mátalo"-**_ Ordeno la voz

**-No-** Se aleja del maestro

Cuando iba a salir corriendo a la dirección contraria se encontró a Lucy y a los demás a unos metros de distancia de el

**-¡Natsu! ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?-** Pregunto Levy

_**-"Mátala"-**_

**-No - **Natsu retrocedió

**-¿Salamandra?-** Llamo Gajeel

_**-"Mátalo"-**_

**-No, por favor vayanse -** Dijo en un susurro

**-Horno con patas, ¿Qué te pasa?- **Pregunto Gray

_**-"Mátalo"-**_

**-No-** Dijo Natsu llorando cubriéndose los ojos con las manos

**-¿Natsu? ¿Dinos que te sucede?-** Pregunto Lucy con una mano en el hombro de Natsu

_**-"Mátala"-**_

**-Si- **Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

Natsu agarro a Lucy de la garganta y la levanto unos centímetros del suelo

**-Na…Natsu-** Dijo apenas Lucy

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola aquí está el capitulo numero #9…Les tengo que decir (aunque para mí me dio tristeza el sufrimiento de Natsu pero tenía que escribirlo) que tengo que admitir que este capítulo me quedo genial, bueno para mí no sé si les guste a ustedes…Les voy a explicar algo del capítulo (Un amigo cuando le mostré el capitulo no entendió esa parte), cuando la voz de la cabeza de Natsu le dice varias veces que mate a los chicos él dice que no pero al final dice que si con mucha facilidad, eso es por que como sufrió demasiado estrés este no pudo resistir mas…Bueno vamos con**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muchas Gracias por el capitulo…Si 10.000 ingredientes son demasiados para una cura, lo imagine en un momento de inspiración…Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*karibel. :** Muchas gracias por el comentario…Que bien que te haya "Choco-aventuras" de Natsu y Lucy, por cierto ¿Qué significa eso? No lo entiendo…Espero que te haya guste el capitulo**

*Gialeslie: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews…Bueno yo también que creo que exageren de rápido al escribir "Me gusta, Natsu", pero es que quería que fuera amor a primera vista…Espero que te haya guste el capitulo**

*nansteph14: **Que bien que te guste las escenas de romance del otro capítulo, muchas gracias por el Reviews…Espero que te haya guste el capitulo**

* : **Muchas gracias por el Reviews…Me animaste mucho cuando escribiste que te hiso reír, ya que para mi gusto no soy muy buena en el humor pero con tu comentario me subiste los ánimos, gracias…Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*NekoFT: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews…Que bien que te haya parecido tierno y que te haya dado risa, por cierto sobre tus preguntas, Todavía no estoy muy segura de cómo va hacer la fase dos pero tengo la idea solo tengo que mejorarla y muy pronto vas a saber cual es…Espero que te haya gusta el capitulo**

*aome higurashi: **Muchas gracias por el comentario…aquí tienes la actualización y súper que te haya parecido hermoso la parte del Nalu…Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.10: "Reacciona"**

_**-"Mátala"-**_

**-Si- **Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

Natsu agarro a Lucy de la garganta y la levanto unos centímetros del suelo

**-Na…Natsu-** Dijo apenas Lucy

**-¡Natsu, suéltala ya!-** Grito el maestro

Natsu apretó con más fuerza la garganta de Lucy

**-Na…Natsu no…no puedo res…pirar- **Dijo con dificultad

Unos mechos del cabello de Natsu se volvieron negros y la mitad de su bufanda también

**-¿Natsu?... ¡Tú no eres Natsu!-** Grito Happy **-¡Tu eres su otro yo!-**

Natsu-darck solo sonrió, el al levantar la mirada Lucy pudo ver que sus ojos eran color escarlata en vez de jade

**-En ese caso-** Dijo Lucy

Lucy levanto las piernas y las puso en la cabeza de Natsu-darck, el no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Lucy dio una voltereta hacia atrás logrando que el chocara con el piso muy fuerte, Lucy se alejo lo mas que pudo de Natsu-darck, este se levanto con dificultad pero aun seguía sonriendo

**-Bueno al fin conozco al famoso Fairy Tail, ustedes le aun causando demasiados complicaciones a mi padre-** Dijo serio

**-¡El padre de Natsu es Igneel, no Acnologia!-** Grito Happy

**-Hablas de ese dragón de fuego…Ni siquiera debería llamarlo dragón, él seguro fue el más débil de todos los que existieron en el planeta-**

**-¡No es débil!-** Grito

**-Cállate, de una vez estúpido gato-**

Natsu-darck prendió su mano en fue, pero este es de color negro en vez de rojo_**(N.A: Como el de un God Slayer)**_,y lo lanzo hacia Happy

**-****Ice Make: Escudo-**

Gray izo un escupo para proteger a Happy del ataque de Natsu-darck, el hielo apenas toco el fuego, este se volvió de color negro para luego volverse polvo

**-¿Qué paso?-** Pregunto Gray

**-Eres tonto…Ninguna magia funciona conmigo, toda cosa que toque mi fuego muere-** Dijo Natsu-darck

**-¡Maestro!-** Juvia entro a Fairy Tail muy apresurada, al ver a Natsu se acerco a él **-Natsu deberías estar descansando-**

**-¡Juvia, espera! ¡El no es Natsu!-** Grito Gray corriendo hacia ella

Natsu-darck estaba a punto de atacarla con su fuego, pero justo en ese momento Gray se puso entre ellos dos recibiendo el ataque en el pecho

**-¡Gray!-** Gritaron todos

El nombrado se arrodillo en el suelo, todos veían como la herida de Gray _**(N.A: No tiene camisa)**_tomaba un color negro, preocupando a todos

**-Eren un suertudo, me tomaste por sorpresa y gracias a eso el poder de mi llamas bajo, pero no tendrás tanta suerte ahora-** Dijo prendiendo su mano en fuego negro

Natsu-darck antes de poder atacar Lucy se interpuse en su camino, con una mirada demoniaca igual a la de Erza

**-Chicos, salgan de aquí-** Dijo Lucy a todos que estaban detrás de ella

**-¡Todos salgan, ahora¡-** Grito el maestro

Todos salieron del gremio. Lucy seguía viendo a Natsu-darck con furia y el solo sonreír

**-Que lastima, una chica tan linda no merece lo que voy hacer, pero como te interpusiste, no tengo más remedio, que matarte-** Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-**Reacciona-** Dijo Lucy en un susurro

**-¿Que dijiste?-**

**-¡Natsu, reacciona!-** Grito con la esperanza que el verdadero Natsu volviera

Silencio. Natsu-darck quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo Lucy, el no se lo espero, pero había algo que la Maga Celestial no sabía…

**-Eso no funciona conmigo…Deja decir tonterías y ponte a pelear-** Natsu-darck se lanzo a ella con las manos vueltas en llamas

**-No voy a pelear contigo- **Dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque

**-No puedes huir todo el día-** Natsu-darck dijo con un sonrisa **-Rugido del Dragón Negro-**

De la boca de Natsu-darck salió fuego de color negro _**(N.A: Como si fuera un rugido del dragón de fuego)**_, Lucy pudo esquivarlo apenas pero esta se derrumbo en el suelo sin energía

**-¿Pero…Si esquive el ataque?-** Dijo en un susurro

**-¿Eso crees?...Mira tu cabello-**

Lucy agarro un mechón de su cabello y este estaba de color negro

**-Ya lo dije…Todo lo que toque mi fuego, muere-**

**-Reacciona- **Dijo Lucy levantándose

**-"Su cabello esta…"-**

Natsu-darck estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo el cabello de Lucy…

**-¡REACCIONA!-** Lucy Grito lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitió

Justo en ese momento el cabello de Lucy volvió a la normalidad, ya no era negro. Natsu-darck se arrodillo por un dolor en su pecho

**-¿Cómo…Rayos hiciste para deshacer la energía oscura en tu cuerpo?-** Le pregunto

**-Yo encontré la verdadera cura-** Le dijo con una sonrisa

**-¿Cura?-** Dijo sorprendido **-No existe tal cosa-**

**-En los libros no…pero mi madre me conto una historia-** Hizo una pausa **-Que dice, cual es la cura-**

**-Entonces, tengo que destruirte…No puedo permitir que la uses-** Dijo Natsu-darck ya levantado **-Arte secreta del Dragón Slayer: Honda Destructiva-**

Natsu con su puño en llamas golpe el piso logrando que el fuego de su puño creciera y ser expulsado a todos lados, como una onda sónica. Lucy saco una de sus llaves e invoco a un espíritu que nadie esperaría que ella sería capaz de invocarla sin…

**-¡Ábrete puerta de la Portadora de Agua! ¡Acuario!-**

**-¿Acuario?-** Dijo asombrado Natsu-darck

En frente de Lucy apareció el espíritu estelar, Acuario. La sirena apago las llamas negras de Natsu-darck, este al ver Acuario sus pensamientos solo se dirigían a una pregunta…

**-¿Cómo invocaste a Acuario? Lo que he escuchado es que no la pueden invocar sin agua-** Pregunto

**-No crees que por algo me debieron de dar el titulo de Maga Clase S-** Dijo Lucy seriamente

**-¡Como te atreves en llamarme en este momento, estaba en una cita con mi novio!-** Dijo furiosa Acuario

**-Perdona**\- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa **-Acuario, por favor no lo mates, no le rompas un hueso, no lo dejes inconsciente y no le hagas algún tipo de herida…Solo mójalo-** Dijo mientras señalaba a Natsu-darck

**-Que aburrida eres…- **Dijo Acuario todavía furiosa

De la urna de Acuario salió un chorro de agua que se dirigió hacia Natsu-darck, este lo esquivo, Acuario intento nuevamente mojarlo con el chorro de agua pero este lo esquivo nuevamente

**-¡Quédate quieto de una maldita vez, mocoso!- **Grito aun más furiosa Acuario

**-Eso es todo lo que tienes…Y te haces llamar Maga Clase S-** Dijo decepcionado Natsu-darck

**-No te creas, apenas estoy comenzando… ¡Acuario! ¡Usa tu nueva técnica!- **Dijo con una sonrisa

**-¡No me des ordenes!-** Grito furiosa la Sirena pero con una sonrisa en el rostro **-¡Diluvio!-**

De la urna de Acuario Salieron varias nueves negras que se posicionaron en el techo del gremio, de estas nubes salieron relámpagos y gotas de agua que fueron aumentando rápidamente

**-Maldita sea-** Dijo Natsu-darck arrodillado en el suelo **-Tengo que salir de aquí-**

La bufanda de Natsu-darck dejo de ser color negro y su cabello comenzó a volverse rosado. La lluvia aumentaba cada segundo, el gremio comenzó a inundarse poco a poco

**-Recuerdo que Happy me dijo que el agua hace que vuelvas a la normalidad, ¿no es así?-** Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa triunfante

**-Si…Pero-** Hizo una pausa **-Si pasan más de 10 minutos y no ha vuelto mi otro yo…No lo volverán a ver nunca jamas-**

**-10 minutos-** Dijo un poco asustada

**-Sí y adivina falta 2 minuto para que no vuelvas a ver al verdadero Natsu-** Dijo con una sonrisa macabra

**-No importa, volverás a la normalidad justo ahora… ¡Acuario!-**

**-¡Sí!...¡Tsunami!-** Grito la Sirena

Toda el agua acumulada en el piso por el anterior ataque de Acuario se volvió una ola gigante que fue directo hacia Natsu-darck, pero este solo sonreía

**-L…Lucy- **Dijo Natsu-darck entrecortado **-¡Lucy detente soy yo, Natsu!-**

**-Natsu… ¡Acuario, detén el ataque!-** Grito Lucy desesperada

Acuario pudo desviar la ola apenas, esta choco con la pared del gremio destruyéndola, Acuario regreso al mundo de los espíritus. Lucy se acerco a Natsu, la maga celestial lo abrazo sorprendiendo al Dragón Slayer

**-Que bien que hayas vuelto en ti, Natsu-** Dijo con lagrimas en la ojos

Natsu no dijo nada solo correspondió el abrazo, acercándola cada vez más a el

**-Natsu-** Lo llamo **-¿Natsu?-**

**-Corre- **Dice en un susurro en el oído, para luego besarla

Lucy quedo paralizada, no se esperaba ese beso, la maga solo se quedo quieta y Natsu intensificaba cada vez el beso. Cuando Natsu se separo de Lucy un hilo de saliva los unía

**-Na…Natsu-** Lucy parecía un tomate, pero…

Algo no andaba bien, Lucy sentía mucho sueño, sus parpados querían cerrarse y eso fue lo que paso, Lucy se quedo dormida en los brazos de Natsu que después de que Lucy se quedara dormida solo sonrió maléficamente

**-¿En serio te creíste esa mentira?-** Dijo Natsu-darck mientras le levantaba la cara a Lucy **-Te llevare conmigo, así mi otro yo sufrira al ver como…Te hago mía-** Dijo mientras le lamia el oído de Lucy

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 10... ¿Qué les pareció? Para mi, solamente me gusto el final...Ahora comencemos con…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews…Aquí tienes el capitulo 10, ¿Te gusto?, espero que si…Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

*NekoFT: **No entendí lo primero que escribiste en tu Reviews, pero igualito muchas gracias…Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

* : **Muchas gracias por el comentario y que bien que te atraiga mi fanfic, me subes los ánimos, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

*Ani The Cat: **"Omigad" siempre me ha dado risa esa palabra, no sé por qué…Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

*aome higurashi: **Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo aome, un beso Nalu DEBE pasar en el anime, debe y debe pasar en el anime…Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*Gialeslie: **Es verdad Natsu es un "Estúpido y Sensual", desearía que uno me cayera del cielo, por desgracias eso no se puede…Que bien que te encante mi historia me alagas *Sonrojada*…Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*nansteph14: **Te deje sin palabras, ¡qué bien! esa era mi meta en el capítulo 9, dejarlos a todos sin habla…Muchas gracias por el Reviews, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Nos vemos el Sábado**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.11: "Contra el reloj parte 1"**

Un poco alejado del gremio Fairy Tail se encontraban el maestro, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Juvia, Gray y Wendy. La D.S del Cielo estaba curando la herida de Gray pero esta solo empeoraba

**-No entiendo-** Dijo Wendy preocupada **-Las heridas de Gray no sanan-**

**-No te preocupes Wendy, estoy bien- **Dijo Gray** -Juvia, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?-**

**-¿Decirles?- **Dijo Juvia confundida

**-Sí, entraste muy apurada al gremio, ¿Paso algo malo?- **Pregunto Gray preocupado

**-Ah, eso, se me había olvidado…-** Dijo apenada con una sonrisa, su cara cambio de apenada a una asustada y su sonrisa se borro **-¡Acnologia se acerca a Magnolia!-**

Todos quedaron en blanco a escuchar eso, los pensamientos de todos los presente se dirigieron a una pregunta

**-Juvia…- **La llamo Gajeel -**¡¿COMO RAYOS SE TE OLVIDA ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE?!- **Grito tan fuerte que se escucho al otro lado de Magnolia

**-Es que…-**

**-¡Eres una…-** Antes de que Gajeel terminara la frase ya que Levy lo arrastro a quien sabe donde **-¡Enana! ¡¿Qué haces?!-**

**-Acompáñame-** Dijo Levy para luego desparecer de la vista de los demás

Todos estaban en shock por lo que dijo juvia, el primero en reaccionar fue el maestro que al ver a sus hijos sin reaccionar lo único que izo fue gritarles

**-¡Dejen de estar ahí parados! ¡Vayan a llevar a los habitantes al refugio!- **Les grito a todos

**-Si-** Dijeron al mismo tiempo

**-Wendy, Happy vayan a buscar a Levy y a Gajeel-** Les ordeno

**-Ok-** Salieron corriendo en dirección donde se habían ido Levy y Gajeel

Cuando todos sus hijos se alejaron lo suficientes al lado del maestro apareció la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion

**-¿Nos vas ayudar?-** Pregunto el maestro

**-Me temo que no-** Dijo seriamente

**-Entonces ¿No puedes decir que hacer?-**

**-Lo único que les puedo decir es que la cura está más cerca de lo que ustedes creen y que se les está acabando el tiempo…-**Dijo mientras su cuerpo desparecía poco a poco

**-¿Cómo que se está acabando el tiempo?-** Pregunto alterado

**-El sello no durara más tiempo, dentro de unos pocos días la destrucción llegara a Fiore y el único que podrá detenerlo es la misma persona que la causo, Natsu Dragneel- **Dijo Mavis para luego desaparecer por completo

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Magnolia, Natsu-darck saltaba de techo en techo llevando a una Lucy inconsciente en brazos, cuando estaba a unos kilómetros de la salida de la ciudad, Erza se puso en su camino

**-Natsu ¿Qué hace…-** La mirada de Erza se dirigió a Lucy -¿**Qué le hiciste a Lucy?- **Dijo con una espada en la mano

**-Nada que te importe…Ahora quítate de mi camino-** Dijo Natsu-darck irritado

**-Ni lo pienses… ¿Tu eres el otro yo de Natsu?- **Pregunto

**-Si…Ahora quítate, o lo haré yo-** Dijo furioso

**-No permitiré que te lleves a alguien de nuestra familia…Sobre mi cadáver-** Dijo con la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Fuego

Natsu-darck sintió una punzada en el pecho y por un momento dejo de respirar

**-Como tú quieras- **Dijo Natsu-darck con una mirada furiosa _**-"¿Qué fue ese dolor en mi pecho?"- **_Pensó un poco preocupado

Natsu-darck bajo a Lucy para luego atacar a Erza con sus puños cubiertos de llamas negros pero Erza los esquivaba con agilidad con la ayuda de su espada roja

**-Rugido del Dragón Negro-**

El ataque de Natsu-darck le dio directo a Erza pero esta antes de que le diré corto la llamas con su espada de la Emperatriz de Fuego, Natsu-darck quedo sorprendido al ver eso al reaccionar vio que Erza estaba a punto de atacar y justo en el último minuto el D.S pudo esquivar el ataque pero le izo una gran herida en el estomago que obligo a Natsu-darck a arrodillarse, este al pararse varias gotas de sangre cayeron al piso del techo. Erza al ver la sangre de Natsu-darck se quedo sin aliento, su sangre era de color negra

**-¿Tu sangre?-** Dijo sorprendida

**-Si es negra, ¿Sabes porque?- **Hizo una pausa **-Cuando mi sangre es de ese color significa que dentro de 1 minuto mi otro yo no volverá a ver la luz del día-**

**-¡1 minuto!-** Grito Erza preocupada

Erza sin darse cuenta Natsu-darck levanto a Lucy que se encontraba atrás de ella y salió corriendo, Titania cambio de armadura a la Armadura Rápida y salió corriendo detrás de Natsu-darck

**-Tengo que encontrar la forma de traer de vuelta al verdadero Natsu… ¿Pero cómo?-** Dijo Erza muy preocupada

* * *

**Misión: Volver a la normalidad a Natsu**

**Status: En proceso**

**Tiempo: 60 segundos**

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraban Mirajane, Laxus y Gildarts

**-¿Donde estará Erza? El maestro nos dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí desde hace 2 minutos-** Dijo Mira

**-Ahorita debe venir-** Dijo Gildarts

**-¡CHICOS!-** Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Erza

Todos miraron hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz de Erza, al voltearse por completo alguien paso en medio de ellos con una velocidad que nadie lo pudo notar solo sintieron la presencia de alguien y luego Erza se puso en medio de ellos

**-¡Síganme, rápido!- **Ordeno

Erza salió corriendo de nuevo hacia donde había ido la otra presencia, los magos clase S la siguieron

**-Erza ¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto Mira

**-Natsu perdido el control de su otro yo-** Explico

**-¡QUE!-** Gritaron los magos

**-Si no lo devolvemos a la normalidad pronto no volverá hacer el mismo-**

**-Se parémonos y acorralemos-** Dijo Laxus

**-Si-** Dijeron todos

Todos los magos se dispersaron para intentar acorralar a Natsu-darck

* * *

**Misión: Volver a la normalidad a Natsu**

**Status: En proceso**

**Tiempo: 40 segundos**

* * *

Natsu-darck corría con una velocidad sobre humana necesitaba escapar de los magos de Fairy Tail para poder buscar a su padre. Natsu-darck estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que los magos clase S se habían acercado mucho, cuando pudo reaccionar ya los miembros de Fairy Tail lo habían rodeado

**-Bien, ahora es momento de la segunda fase de la misión-** Dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras se re-equipaba a la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Fuego

**-Tienen un problema…-** Dijo Natsu-darck

**-¿Cuál es?-** Pregunto Mira

**-Aun tengo a Lucy en manos…Es que le quieren hacer daño a su amiga- **Dijo con una sonrisa

Todos al recordar a Lucy se quedaron estáticos ¿Cómo iban a recuperar a Natsu si no atacaban?

**-Y además…Ustedes no saben como devolverme a la normalidad ¿Verdad?-** Dijo Natsu-darck

Ya lo sabía ahora que harían los magos de Fairy Tail, la misión se estaba cayendo en pedazos, ¿lo único que quedaba era esperar que el verdadero Natsu desaparezca?...No, los magos de Fairy Tail no se rendían fácilmente debe haber alguna manera de saber cuál es la cura…Alguna manera…

**-¡Chicos!-** Se escucho en las mentes de todos los magos de Fairy Tail

_**-"¿Warren?"-**_ Pensó Erza

**-¡Erza!...Escuchen todos Levy a encontrado la forma de devolver a Natsu, solo lo diré una vez escuchen atentamente todo Fairy Tail…-**

* * *

**Misión: Volver a la normalidad a Natsu**

**Status: En proceso**

**Tiempo: 30 segundos**

* * *

Natsu-darck miraba a todos los magos clase S con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver que los magos cambiaron su expresión de preocupados y asustados a satisfacción y diversión. A Natsu-darck lo abrazaron por la espalda y esa persona era Mirajane

**-Por favor, vuelve en ti Natsu-** Dijo Mirajane con una voz maternal

Natsu-darck sintió un dolor en la cabeza y luego en el pecho, pero no les tomo importancia

**-¡Suéltame!-** Dijo Natsu-darck intentando zafarse del abrazo de Mirajane

**-Es que no somos tu familia-** Dijo Gildarts

Natsu-darck esta vez no soporto el dolor en el pecho que tuvo que arrodillarse, soltar a Lucy y agarrarse el pecho

**-Bueno no sé si para ti somos como una familia ya que apenas nos conocemos, pero…Para nosotros en ese poco tiempo…-** Dijo Gildarts

**-Has demostrado que eres un miembro más de Fairy Tail, nuestra familia-** Dijo Mirajane que ya lo había soltado

El dolor de Natsu-darck aumento considerablemente hasta el punto de votar un poco de sangre, Natsu-darck vio con miedo su sangre roja, no era de color negra, eso solo significaba que su otro yo iba a salir a luz de nuevo y el volvería a la oscuridad de su mente, si solo Acnologia apareciera, y justo en ese momento…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Hola a todos aquí tiene el capitulo 11…Hoy no tengo nada que decir así que vamos con**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews…Te voy a responder tu pregunta, Natsu no volvió a la normalidad porque no había suficiente agua para adsorber la energía oscura de su cuerpo en comparación cuando Happy lo lanzo al estanque había suficiente agua pero no tanta ya que cuando salió del estanque aun tenia energía oscura en su cuerpo…Espero que haya resorbido tu duda**

*nansteph14: **Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que te haya gustado este…Muchas gracias por el Reviews**

*aome higurashi: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews...Te diré dos cosas, primero: ¡Pobre gatita!, segundo: me encantaría poner lemon pero hay un problema y es que no se cómo se hace un lemon**

*Gialeslie: **Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre lo de la Utopía y sobre el lado malo de Natsu…Muchas gracias por el Reviews**

*Ani the cat: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews…Nadie se espero que invocara a Acuario sin agua eso fue un momento de inspiración**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.12: "Contra el reloj (parte 2)"**

El dolor de Natsu-darck aumento considerablemente hasta el punto de votar un poco de sangre, Natsu-darck vio con miedo su sangre roja, no era de color negra, eso solo significaba que su otro yo iba a salir a luz de nuevo y el volvería a la oscuridad de su mente, si solo Acnologia apareciera, y justo en ese momento…A lo lejos de Magnolia se escucho un rugido de un dragón y luego una presencia de una magia oscura demasiado poderosa

**-Esta presencia es de… ¡No puede ser…-** Grito Gildarts asustado

**-¡ACNOLOGIA!-** Gritaron los magos de Fairy Tail

**-Tardaste mucho-** Dijo Natsu-darck en un susurro

**-¿Cómo?-** Pregunto Erza

Erza al mirar a Natsu-darck se dio cuenta que el estaba saltando techo en techo con Lucy en la espalda

**-¡NATSU!-** Grito Erza para luego salir corriendo con la Armadura Rápida

Los magos clase S siguieron a Natsu y se dieron cuenta que se dirigía al gremio

* * *

**Misión: Volver a la normalidad a Natsu**

**Status: En proceso**

**Tiempo: 25 segundos**

* * *

Natsu-darck se dirigía al gremio Fairy Tail cuando Wendy se puso en su camino y esta lo abrazo fuerte

**-Natsu por favor vuelve en ti, quiero volver a jugar contigo y Happy-** Dijo sollozando –**Por favor, tú…E****res**** para mí como un hermano mayor-**

Esas palabras causaron un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo a Natsu-darck

_**-"Déjame salir de una maldita vez"-**_ Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Natsu-darck, esta voz es el verdadero Natsu

_**-"Cállate"-**_ Ordeno Natsu-darck a su otro yo

Mechones de cabello de Natsu-darck comenzaron a volverse rosa, pero aun asi teodo su cabello seguía de color negro e igual que su bufanda. Natsu-darck se libero del abrazo de Wendy y salia corriendo en dirección al gremio, la D.S del Cielo solo se quedo en su lugar mientras que Erza, Laxus, Mirajane y Gildarts la pasaron de largo con una sonrisa en sus rostros

* * *

**Misión: Volver a la normalidad a Natsu**

**Status: En proceso**

**Tiempo: 20 segundos**

* * *

Cuando Natsu-darck llego al gremio Fairy Tail, este tenía casi todo su cabello color rosa, sus ojos volvieron hacer jade pero con un poco de color rojo y su bufanda casi era totalmente blanca, y esto se debía que en todo el camino al gremio se encontraba con algún miembro y le decía cosas cariñosas o lo abrazaban y eso debilitaba aun mas a Natsu-darck

_**-"¡YA DÉJAME SALIR!"-**_ Grito el verdadero Natsu en la mente de su lado malvado

**-Deja de fastidiar-** Le contesto Natsu-darck con tono fastidioso

Después de que Natsu-darck entrara al gremio los magos clase S lo rodearon, acorralándolo de nuevo

**-Es que ustedes nunca se cansan verdad-** Dijo Natsu-darck con una sonrisa cansada

**-No-** Contestaron todos los magos como si fuera lo más obvio en este mundo

Antes de que los magos pudieran decir algo, el maestro aparece en frente de Natsu-darck

**-Aquí estas-** Dijo con una sonrisa el maestro

**-¿Cómo rayos…- **Dijo Natsu-darck asombrado ya que no se esperaba que el maestro de Fairy Tail apareciera delante de el

**-Hijo, vuelve en ti de una vez…-**Dijo con un tono un poco mandon

**-En serio crees que con esa…-**

Antes de que Natsu-darck terminara la frase el maestro dijo unas palabras que hicieron que el verdadero Natsu estuviera a punto de salir, y esas palabras son…

**-Para que te puedas unir a nuestro gremio…A nuestra familia-** Dijo con una sonrisa cálida

Todos los magos al escuchar esto sonrieron con cariño

* * *

**Misión: Volver a la normalidad a Natsu**

**Status: En proceso**

**Tiempo: 10 segundos**

* * *

_**-"Devuélveme mi cuerpo"- **_Dijo el verdadero Natsu en la mente de Natsu-darck

_**-"¡DEJA DE REPETIR LO MISMO!"-**_ Pensó Natsu-darck irritado

En ese momento el techo del gremio se derrumbo

**-¡¿Qué pasa?!-** Grito el maestro

Los magos presentes miraron por el agujero del techo y se quedaron si palabras, justo enfrente de sus ojos esta el Rey de los Dragones, el Dragón del Apocalipsis…

**-¡Acnologia!-** Gritaron todos los presentes

El dragón rugió. De la espalda de Acnologia saltaron 7 personas, magos del gremio Drago Drack, 5 de ellos atacaron a los magos de Fairy Tail y los otros 2 fueron con Natsu-darck. Una de las personas agarro a Lucy que aun seguía inconsciente y se la llevo hacia la espalda de Acnologia

**-¡LUCY!-** Gritaron los magos de Fairy Tail mientras bloqueaban un ataque de su adversario

**-No se preocupen la cuidare muy bien-** Dijo Natsu-darck con una sonrisa

**-¡Natsu! ¡Por favor vuelve en ti!-** Grito Erza después de lanzar a su adversario hacia la pared

**-…- **Natsu-darck solo la miro y luego con una sonrisa diabólica, dijo **-Se les acabo el tiempo-**

Los magos solo bajaron sus miradas para luego seguir esquivando los ataque de sus enemigos. Natsu-darck subió hacia la espalda de Acnologia, donde se encontraban Lucy y otros miembros de Drago Drack

**-Pudiste llegar un poco antes no crees-** Dijo Natsu-darck al dragón

**-Fuiste tu el que se tardo en apoderarse de ese cuerpo-** Dijo Acnologia con tono furioso

El cabello de Natsu-darck se volvió negro por completo y sus ojos se volvieron escarlata, no había ningún rastro del color del cabello ni de sus ojos que se parecieran a el verdadero Natsu. Acnologia prendió vuelo hacia las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, pero antes de salir de esta Nastu-darck agarro su bufanda y la tiro a algún lado de la ciudad, así descubriendo el sello que había de bajo de este, su apariencia es una carabela negra y alrededor de esta un dragón rojo

**-Ya no necesito mas esta cosa-** Dijo Natsu-darck para después mirar a Lucy que se encontraba inconsciente con las manos esposadas -**Lucy…No tienes idea de lo que te voy hacer-**

* * *

**Misión: Volver a la normalidad a Natsu**

**Status: Terminada**

**Tiempo: 0 segundos**

**Resultado:**

**Fracaso**

* * *

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el capitulo 12…No se pero presiento que me van a asesinar por lo que paso en este capitulo, estoy equivocada ¿Verdad? Jajaja *Risa nerviosa*…Hoy no podre responder los comentarios, por problemas de tiempo…Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.13: "Libros"**

En una ciudad abandonada, muy lejos de la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraba las instalaciones del gremio oscuro Drago Darck, esta tenía una apariencia de una Casa del terror en la parte más alta del castillo se podía observar a Acnologia, que en este momento se encontraba hablando con Natsu-darck; tenia puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa escarlata medio abierta, unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero negra con llamas rojas al final de la manga larga

**-Padre, cuando vamos a preparar el hechizo- **Dijo Natsu-darck con un tono frio

**-Posiblemente dentro de 3 días- **Dijo seriamente **-Por cierto, ¿Qué vas hacer con esa chica rubia?**

**-Algo muy divertido- **Dijo con una sonrisa sádica

* * *

**Ciudad de Magnolia**

* * *

En la biblioteca de la ciudad se encontraba todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que estaban esperando las órdenes del maestro

**-¡Hijos!-** Llamo Makarov a todos los presentes en ese momento este se encontraba encima de una mesa **-¡Escuchen atentamente! Lucy y Natsu se lo llevaron el gremio oscuro Drago Darck y Acnologia…Debemos recatarlos a cualquier costo, así que hay que buscar la manera de devolver a Natsu a la normalidad y encontrar la base secreta de Drago Darck, ¡Escucharon!-**

**-¡SI!- **Gritaron todos

**-¡Aye sir!-** Dijo Happy alegre que vayan a ayudar a su padre

Todos miraron al felino seriamente, logrando que Happy sintiera una corriente eléctrica pasar por su columna, pero luego esas miradas seria se convirtieron en cálidas después en toda Magnolia se escucho un grito tan fuerte que reventaría los oídos de cada habitante de la ciudad y ese grito no eran nadie mas que gremio Fairy Tail que ahora habían decidido la nueva frase del gremio y esta era…

**-¡AYE SIR!-** Gritaron todos los presentes que estaban en la biblioteca mientras que hacían la famosa sella de Fairy Tail

Después de esta conmovida escena los magos se dispersaron por toda la biblioteca para buscar cualquier tipo de información sobre la cura o el gremio oscuro Drago Darck. Pasaron las horas y todavía ningún miembro de Fairy Tail encontraba alguna pista. Levy se encontraba con Gajeel y Happy, todos los magos se dividieron en grupos de 3 o 2

**-Gajeel, por favor ayúdame-** Dijo Levy que intentaba alcanzar un libro del 5 repisa

**-Eres muy enana, como no puedes alcanzar un libro de la quinta repisa- **Dijo Gajeel

**-¡No me llames enana!-** Le regaño

**-Ese es tu apodo si no te gusta no me importa-** Dijo Gajeel mientras colocaba su mano enfrente del libro

Mientras Levy y Gajeel discutían Happy los miraba con una sonrisa picara u luego dijo su típica frase

**-Se guuustan- **Ronroneo

Gajeel y Levy dejaron de discutir mientras se sonrojaban, estos dos miraron al felino que al ver como lo miraban se asusto

**-¡¿GUSTARME EL/ELLA?!-** Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo **-¡NUNCA EN LA VI…-**

Antes de que pudieran terminar la frase, Gajeel ejerció mucha fuerza en el libro y este logro que se cayera al otro lado del estante

**-¡Gajeel! ¡Rompiste la pared!-** Grito desesperada Levy

**-Como que rompí la pared debió de caer del otro lado del estante, no seas tonta…Vamos por ese libro-** Dijo Gajeel confundido

**-No podemos-** Dijo Levy con una mano en su cara

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-¿Por qué?...Porque del otro lado hay una pared, este es el ultimo estante de la biblioteca ¡Atrás de esta repisa solo hay una pa…red!-** Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

**-Entonces como explicas que el libro callera de otro lado-** Dijo con tono burlón

**-Pues…- **No pudo terminar la frase

Del agujero donde antes estaba el libro salieron varios murciélagos, Happy se lanzo hacia los brazos de Levy y esta abrazo con fuerza a Gajeel. Después de que los murciélagos salieran casi todos los libros habían caído al piso

**-Parece que hay un túnel atrás del estante, vamos a ver-** Dijo Gajeel mientras quitaba más libros de la repisa

**-¡Estás loco! Acaban de salir murciélagos y quieres entrar-** Le dijo alterada, pero su compañero no le izo caso **-Entonces ve tú, yo no iré-**

**-Tal vez allá libros que nadie nunca ha leído ni sepa que existen, después de todo estamos en una biblioteca- **Dijo Gajeel mientras rompía los tablones de madera donde antes estaban los libros

Antes de que Gajeel pudiera decir algo más Levy se lo llevo arrastrando a dentro del pasaje. Ya adentro el grupo pudo ver que…Nada de ver esta totalmente oscuro y lo peor no tenían una linterna o algo que los alumbre

**-¡Maldita oscuridad!-** Maldijo Gajeel mientras agitaba sus brazos para no chocar con nada

**-Solo cállate y avanza- **Dijo Levy atrás de Gajeel mientras agarraba con fuerza su camisa

**-Se guuustan-** Ronroneo el felino que seguía en los brazos de Levy

**-¡NO ME GUSTA!-** Grito la pareja al mismo tiempo

De repente varias antorchas se prendieron a su alrededor alumbrando un camino hecho de piedras hermosas, al final de este camino había una mesa de piedra que tenía tres libros uno era blanco que se encontraba a la derecha, el otro era negro que se encontraba a la izquierda y el último libro era de color plateado que se encontraba en medio de los otro dos, estos libros estaban frotando en la mesa, atrás de la estos se encontraba un estatua de una mujer que tenía un par de alas una de esta era ala de un ángel y la otra era la de un demonio

**-¿Libros?- **Dijo confundida Levy

**-Te lo dije estamos en una biblioteca por supuesto que va haber libros-** Dijo Gajeel

**-Pero que hacen en un lugar así-**

Levy se acerco al libro del medio y leyó el titulo, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que este no tenía

**-¿Pero que, este libro no tiene título?- **Levy agarro el libro del medio

Justo en ese momento la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse

**-¡Levy! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-** Dijo furiosos Gajeel

**-¡Yo no hice nada!-**

Levy agarro los dos últimos libros y luego salió corriendo de la cueva con Happy y Gajeel, cuando ellos salieron del túnel este se derrumbo

**-¡¿Pero que tienen eso libros para ponerlos en una trampa tan peligrosa?!-** Pregunto Gajeel alterado

**-Déjame ver-** Dijo Levy mientras veía un libro

El libro que agarro Levy era el Negro que tenia de portada las alas de un demonio y tenia de titulo _**"Oscuridad"**_, cuando Levy abrió el libro sus ojos se abrieron como platos, asustando a Happy y a Gajeel

**-Enana ¿Qué es lo que contiene ese libro?- **Pregunto Gajeel

**-…-** Levy abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca

**-¿Enana?-**

**-Es un libro para…para…-** Hizo una pausa **-¿Niños?- **Dijo confundida pasando pagina por pagina

* * *

**Guarida del gremio oscuro Drago Darck**

* * *

Natsu-darck y Acnologia aun seguía hablando en la azotea del castillo abandonado

**-Lo único qu…-**No termino la frase

Los ojos de Natsu-darck se abrieron lo más que pudieron

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto el Dragón

**-Alguien encontró los libros- **Dijo furioso mientras desviaba la mirada

El Dragón se levanto, ya que este estaba acostado, y dio un rugido que causo que Natsu-darck se tapara con fuerza los oídos

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas aquí les traigo el capitulo 13…En este capítulo hubo escenas Gale, ¡me encanto! ¿Y a ustedes?...Seguro que se preguntaran ¿Por qué un Libro de Dibujos? Pues lo van a saber posiblemente en el capítulo 14 o 15 y no les voy a dar ninguna pista, ejeemnatsuejemcuraejem, pues ahora vamos con…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukina 5d: **Los deje con demasiado suspenso y tristeza parece *Risa Nerviosa* Quería publicar el capitulo el martes pero se me fue el internet y esta regreso el viernes, y no me daría tiempo en hacer un capitulo dentro de un día…Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por el reviews**

*****aome higurashi: **Muchas gracias por el reviews…Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que también te haya gustado este**

*Gialeslie: **Gracias por tener compasión conmigo, creo que eres la única que no me quiere matar *Llora desesperadamente* ¡Eres la mejor!...Bueno muchas gracias por tu reviews y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

*NekoFT: **E…Etto, jejeje *Risa Nerviosa* Mutilar y Acuchillar jajaja…Dentro de muy poco vas a saber que le paso a Lucy, posiblemente en el próximo capítulo…Muchas gracias por el reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo…Nota mental: No volver a enojar NUNCA a NekoFT**

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.14: "Negro"**

**-Alguien encontró los libros- **Dijo furioso mientras desviaba la mirada

El Dragón se levanto, ya que este estaba acostado, y dio un rugido que causo que Natsu-darck se tapara con fuerza los oídos

**-¡¿Cómo que encontraron los libros?!-** Rugió furioso **-¡No era que los habías ocultado muy bien!-**

**-Sí, pero parece que en estos momentos alguien lo está leyendo-** Dijo Natsu-darck

**-Bueno eso no importa ahora-** Dijo el dragón aun molesto **-Esperemos que la persona que lo haya encontrado no se interponga en nuestros planes-**

**-Si-**

**-Retírate- **Ordeno el dragón

Natsu-darck hizo una reverencia para después retirarse de la azotea. Natsu-darck al salir de la azotea fue directamente a su cuarto, al entrar Natsu se quito su chaqueta y la tiro a alguna parte de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó al final de esta mientras miraba a la persona a recostada con una sonrisa picara, esa persona era…Lucy Heartifilia. Natsu-darck se acostó al lado de la maga celestial y la abrazo por la cintura mientras ocultaba su cabeza en su cuello, así quedándose dormido

* * *

**Ciudad de Magnolia**

* * *

En el gremio Fairy Tail todos los miembros se encontraban alrededor de la mesa donde estaban Levy, Gajeel y Happy con los tres libros misteriosos que encontraron en el túnel de la biblioteca

**-…Y eso fue lo que paso-** Dijo Levy terminando de contarles a todos los magos como encontraron los libros

**-Pero hay algo que no entiendo…- **Dijo Gray **-¿Por qué un cuento para niños está oculto en la biblioteca, además que con una trampa que podía matar a alguien?-** Pregunto

Gray se acerco al libro de color negro que tiene de título: Oscuridad. Gray abrió el libro y leyó en voz alta la primera página del cuento

**-"Hace mucho tiempo existió una aldea pequeña llamada Atsui hi** _(N.A: Sol Ardiente)_ **en este pueblo vivía una niño, que todos los aldeanos conocen, este chico era muy travieso siempre se metía en problemas pero siempre ayudaba a los habitantes de la ciudad, este muchacho tenía los ojos color jade, siempre traía una bufanda color blanca con él y su cabello era de un color muy inusual, era de color…"-** Gray dejo de leer de repente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos **-"Rosa, su nombre es Haru Dragion **_(N.A: No se me ocurría otro nombre)_**"-**

Todos quedaron boca abierta, no podían creerlo, era imposible ¿Qué haría él en ese cuento? Es ridículo ¿no?...Happy se acerco al libro que estaba leyendo Gray, paso una hoja y se quedo sorprendido por el dibujo que vio

**-Este dibujo…Es… ¿Es Natsu?-** Dijo el felino sorprendido **-¡Ese es Natsu de pequeño!-** Grito desesperado mientras señalaba el dibujo

Todos se acercaron al libro y pudieron ver a un niño de como 5 años, su cabello es de color rosa, tiene unos pantalones grises y una camisa roja que dice "Dragón". Happy leyó en voz alta la continuación del cuento

* * *

**El cuento de la Oscuridad**

Un día en la aldea, Haru desapareció como si nada todos se preocuparon y fueron en su búsqueda. Pasaron los días y nadie encontraba a Haru ni a sus padre. En una noche de luna llena, un anciano pasaba por una casa abandonada que todos los niños la llamaban "La casa Sangrienta" Ya que decían que veían sangre en la ventanas pero cada vez que los adulto entraban no veían ni una gota de sangre. El anciano cuando paso por al lado de la casa escucho un grito, el grito de un niño pidiendo ayuda, también se escuchaba la voz de una mujer y un hombre que decía: _**"Aun no hemos terminado"**_ con una tono que asustaría al mismo diablo. El anciano horrorizado por lo que escucho fue hacia la policía

Cuando la policía había llegado, literalmente todo el pueblo estaba reunido ahí, cuando los policías entraron a la casa abandona vieron una escena que nadie, pero NADIE debería de ver; en el piso de la casa estaba de color rojo por tanta sangre que había, se encontraba varios cuerpo de niños en el piso unos sin extremidades y otros que se le podían ver los huesos del cuerpo, pero lo que más les horrorizo a las personas presentes era que Haru se encontraba encadenado a la pared con varios cortes en su cuerpo que formaban un dragón y enfrente de Haru había dos personas, una mujer y un hombre.

Los policías atraparon a las personas por detrás y los sacaron de la casa, pero les sorprendió mucho cuando esas personas les gritaron a todos los habitantes: _**"Nosotros no fuimos, fue Haru, el esta poseído por un **__**Shin…"**_ No pudieron terminar la frase debido a que los encerraron en el auto de la policía. Cuando todos entraron a la casa a sacar a Haru de esa casa, se sorprendieron al ver a Haru con un cuchillo en la mano mientras apuñalaba seguidamente a las personas que se habían quedado para curarlo.

Haru se dio cuenta que lo estaban viendo y esbozo una sonrisa psicópata, con sus ojos sin una pizca de brillo en ellos mientras extendía sus brazos llenos de sangre. Del suelo surgieron unas criaturas negras con ojos rojos, los Shinokyōfu, esos demonios atacaron a los ciudadanos o se los comían y Haru solo veía como la gente era comida por esas criatura, el miro a lo lejos a una persona, específicamente un niño en la colina mientras veía con horror la escena, Haru sonrió sádica mente y dijo: _**"Nuestro plan va de maravilla".**_ Después de que Haru dijera esta él se transformo en un Shinokyōfu y fue directo hacia el niño de la colina.

Al llegar ahí Haru transformado en Shinokyōfu, mordió al niño en el cuello así dejándola una cicatriz, Haru al verle la cara al niño se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado. Ese niño era su…

_**-"Bienvenido a Atsui hi, hermano gemelo"-**_ Pensó Haru mientras perseguía a el niño, a su hermano gemelo

* * *

**-…Fin-** Dijo Happy mientras cerraba el libro en sus manos

Silencio, era todo lo que hacían los magos de Fairy Tail no podían articular ninguna palabra, Gajeel harto de este silencio decidió romperlo

**-¡¿Cómo puede ser eso un cuento para niños?!-** Pregunto mientras agarraba el libro negro con rudeza **-¡¿Quién rayos escribió esto?!-**

Gajeel buscaba por todas partes el nombre del autor del libro, pero no lo encontró

**-Enana, esto no tiene el nombre del autor-** Dijo como si nada

**-¿Cómo? Eso es imposible- **Dijo Levy para luego buscar el nombre del autor **-Como es esto posible, no dice el autor, la editorial, ni siquiera está el año de publicación-** Dijo alterado

**-¿Ese era Natsu?-** Pregunto Erza a Happy

**-No-** Dijo rápidamente -**Ese no era Natsu, el me contó una parte de su infancia y esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que me contó, Natsu no haría algo así como está escrito en el libro-**

**-Leamos el otro libro- **Sugirió Gray

Levy tomo el libro blanco y leyó el titulo este es "Luz" tiene de portada unas alas de ángel

**-Había una vez…-** Comenzó a leer Levy

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí les traje el capitulo 14 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido? ¿Triste?...Les traigo una noticia mañana, posiblemente publique una nueva historia llamada "El Dragón y La Princesa"...Ahora vamos con**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*NekoFT: **Mas adelante vas a saber qué es lo que contiene el libro plateado...In-Inundaste tu-tu casa jajaja, espera, jajaja *Respira hondo* Algún día tu me vas a matar con los comentarios que publicas, en serio jajajaja…Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muchas Gracias por tu review…Es verdad Happy es un loquillo jajaja…Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*Gialeslie: **Ya decidido, cada vez que aparezca Natsu-darck con una vestimenta nueva llamare una ambulancia para que las lleve al médico, ya son suficientes derrames nasales…Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*aome higurashi: **Muchas gracias por el comentario…Que bien que te pareció genial el capitulo anterior…Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Bueno, nos vemos mañana para el primer capítulo de:**

"**El Dragón y La Princesa"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.15: "Blanco y Plateado"**

**-Leamos el otro libro- **Sugirió Gray

Levy tomo el libro blanco y leyó el titulo este es "Luz" tiene de portada unas alas de ángel

**-Había una vez…-** Comenzó a leer Levy

* * *

**El Cuento de la Luz**

Había una vez, un niño de cabellos rosa y ojos color jade, llamado Natsu Dragneel, era un niño muy alegre a todos los niños del pueblo donde él vivía le gustaba jugar con el pero un día cuando cumplió los 2 años todos se alejaron del, sus amigos les decían "monstruo", los habitantes lo miraban con odio, sus padres se alejaron de él hasta el punto de ponerlo en adopción y él no sabía porque desde el día de su cumpleaños lo trataban hacia.

3 Años Después

Sangre, cadáveres y lágrimas…Es el día más sangriento que había existido en el pueblo, en la casa de los Dragneel los habitantes veían los cadáveres de los padres de Natsu que tenían varias heridas de apuñaladas en la espalda, su hijo se encontraba atrás de ellos con las manos llenas de sangre y un cuchillo en la mano derecha, Natsu se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo llorando mientras repetía varias veces: _**"Yo no fui, yo no lo hice"**_. Los habitantes aterrados por esta escena y por lo que podía pasar después expulsaron a Natsu del pueblo, lo dejaron en medio del desierto sin agua, sin comida, nada que sirviera para sobrevivir en el desierto.

Natsu camino días por el desierto hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos un pueblo, cuando llego a este pueblo vio algo que un niño de su edad nunca debería de ver, los ciudadanos corrían por todas partes intentando escapar de esas criaturas de color totalmente negras, llamadas Shinokyōfu y veía como las personas eran comidas. Mientras Natsu veía lo escena con miedo alguien lo agarra por la espalda y lo mordió en el cuello dejándole una cicatriz, Natsu pudo liberarse del agarre de la persona cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un Shinokyōfu, Natsu corrió con todas sus fuerza esperando que el Shinokyōfu no lo alcanzara…Fin…

* * *

**-¿Ese cuento no debería de ser un poco más feliz?-** Pregunto Gray -**Después de todo su nombre es El Cuento de la Luz-**

**-Yo también pensaba eso-** Dijo Levy **-Pero lo más raro es que estos dos libros tiene casi la misma trama-**

**-Eso no importa en este momento-** Dijo Erza **-Tenemos que encontrar la guarida de Drago Darck y estos libros no nos ha dado ninguna pista-**

**-Veamos el otro libro-** Sugirió Gray

Todos se acercaron al libro de color plateado esta no tenia titulo, al abrir el libro los magos se quedaron petrificados y confundidos al ver que este estaba en…blanco, no tenía nada escrito ni un dibujo nada

**-No puede ser… ¡No tiene nada escrito!- **Grito Levy sorprendida

**-Estos libros no nos dieron ninguna pista…Fue una pérdida de tiempo-** Dijo Gray furioso

**-No lo fue-**

Arriba de la mesa elevada en el aire se encontraba la primera maestra, Mavis

**-Estos libros les dice donde está la guarida de Drago Darck- **Aclaro Mavis

**-¿Lo dice?-** Pregunto Erza

**-El libro la Oscuridad les dice donde está la guarida…Y el libro la Luz les dice como detener que el otro yo de Natsu se apodere de su cuerpo**-

**-Pero, ninguno de los libros habrá sobre la cura ni Drago Darck-** Dijo Levy

**-La ciudad donde vivió Haru, el niño del libro la Oscuridad, es donde se encuentra el gremio Drago Darck-**

**-¿Atsui hi?...Levy busca el lugar donde se encuentra ese pueblo-** Ordeno Makarov

**-El libro de la Luz les dice la verdad sobre el pasado de Natsu y dice como detener a su otro yo-**

**-Ese es el pasado de Natsu**\- Dijo Happy con lágrimas en los ojos

**-La única manera de detener que Natsu se pierda en la oscuridad es mostrándole lo que sus padres nunca le mostraron…Ser parte de una familia-** Dijo Mavis para después desaparecer

**-¡Escuchen atentamente, tenemos que encontrar el pueblo Atsui hi y mostrarle a Natsu que él es parte de nuestra familia!-** Grito el maestro

**-¡Encontré el pueblo!-** Grito Levy desde el segundo piso **-Fue muy fácil ya que es el pueblo numero 1de la lista de los más peligroso de todos-**

**-¡Siguiente parada, Atsui hi!-**

* * *

**Guarida del gremio oscuro Drago Darck**

* * *

Lucy abrió poco a poco, no tenía fuerza y no sabía porque hasta que los recuerdos de la pelea con Natsu-darck y el beso que le dio. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que estaba en una habitación que no conocía y eso la asusto

**-Ya despertaste-**

Lucy sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su espalda, la maga celestial se dio vuelta y justo atrás de ella estaba Natsu-darck con una sonrisa maligna. Lucy se levanto de la cama y se preparo para cualquier ataque que pudiera ejecutar Natsu-darck

**-Que buena vista tengo-** Dijo Natsu-darck con una sonrisa picara

Lucy no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda

**-¡Kyaa! ¡No mires!-** Grito Lucy sonrojada

Lucy agarro lo primero que vio y lo tiro hacia Natsu-darck, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivo antes de que Lucy pudiera tirar otra cosa Natsu-darck la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el así quedando el encima de ella

**-¡Suéltame!**\- Grito Lucy

**-No-**

**-¡Que me suelte…-**

Natsu-darck beso a Lucy para que esta hiciera silencio, pasaron unos segundos que Lucy hacia el esfuerza para parar el beso y alejarlo de ella, pero de un momento para otro sus ojos perdieron sus brillo. Natsu-darck se separo de Lucy

**-Con esto será suficiente-**

Natsu-darck se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse de la habitación, antes de salir le dijo a Lucy

**-No salgas de aquí, es una orden-**

**-Si-** Dijo Lucy

* * *

Atrás del gremio Drago Darck había varias personas alrededor de dos círculos mágicos dibujados con sangre en el suelo, atrás de estas personas esta el dragón Acnologia

**-Ya podemos comenzar con el ritual-** Dijo un hombre al dragón

-Bien, llama a Natsu- Ordeno el Dragón

-No hace falta-

Natsu-darck llego al patio, se acerco a Acnologia

-El ritual se llevara a cabo dentro de unos minuto…Prepárate- Ordeno Acnologia

-Si- Afirmo Natsu-darck -"Dentro de unos minutos mi otro yo morirá"-

* * *

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo 15…¿Cómo han estado? Yo mal estuve a punto de estar hospitalizada, gracias a dios no paso…Bueno este capítulo es un poco más corto que los de mas ya que como lo dije antes estuve a punto de estar hospitalizada y no he podido hacer el capitulo…Hoy no podre dar la respuesta a sus reviews**

**Nos vemos**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.16: "Ritual"**

En la entrada de la ciudad abandonada "Atsui hi" se encontraban Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Mirajane, Gajeel y Levy que miraban cada parte de la ciudad, en la colina más alta de la ciudad se encontraba un castillo, la guarida de Drago Darck

-**Al fin llegamos**\- Dijo Erza

**-Nos tomo toda la tarde pero ya estamos aquí-** Dijo Levy

-**Chicos este sitio da miedo**\- Dijo Wendy detrás de Gray

**-No te preocupes Wendy**\- Dijo Gray

Cuando los magos de Fairy Tail pusieron un pie en la ciudad varias criaturas surgieron de las sombras, los Shinokyōfu se prepararon para atacar a los magos

**-¿Qué son?-** Pregunto Levy asustada atrás de Gajeel

**-Son Shinokyōfu-** Respondió Happy

**-Chicos adelántense, yo los entretengo**\- Dijo Gajeel

**-Ok, ten cuidado**\- Dijo Erza para luego salir corriendo con Gray, Wendy y Mira detrás

**-Yo me quedo contigo**\- Dijo Levy preparándose para atacar

**-Que no te toquen, si lo hacen morirás**\- Dijo Happy preocupado

-**No te preocupes, no moriré tan fácilmente- **Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa

Happy salió volando hacia Erza, Gray, Wendy y Mira que se dirigían a la cima de la colina donde se encontraba la guarida de Drago Darck

-**Deberías irte con ellos, enana-** Dijo con tono furioso

**-No, yo me quedo contigo-** Dijo Levy mientras esquivaba un ataque de un Shinokyōfu

* * *

Mientras Gajeel y Levy peleaban contra los Shinokyōfu, Erza y los demás ya estaban en la cima de la colina

**-Chicos-** Llamo Erza a sus amigos **-Mira y Wendy busquen a Lucy- **Ordeno

**-Aye- **

Mirajane y Wendy entraron al castillo en busca de Lucy, mientras los demás se quedaban afuera

**-Nosotros buscaremos a Natsu, yo buscare afuera y ustedes adentro- **Les ordeno Erza

**-Aye-** Afirmo Happy

**-Ten cuidado-** Dijo Gray

-**Si-**

Y cada uno se fue por su cuenta

* * *

Mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail se adentraban en el castillo en busca de sus amigos, en el patio estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo el hechizo para que la verdadera esencia de Natsu desapareciera.

**-Señor ya estamos listos- **Dijo un hombre al dragón negro

**-Muy bien…Natsu-** Rugió el dragón

**-Sí, padre-**

**-Cuando comience el ritual sentirás mucho dolor y podrás ver a tu otro yo en persona cuando eso suceda mátalo-** Ordeno Acnologia

**-No me lo tienes que decir, eso es precisamente lo que voy hacer-** Dijo con ironía Natsu-darck

Natsu-darck entro al círculo mágico dibujado con sangre, cuando entro en este círculo una luz roja desprendió de el circulo, Natsu-darck al llegar al centro del circulo de sangre un dolor agudo sintió en su cabeza, una luz negra lo rodeo y enfrente de el apareció su otro yo, el Natsu verdadero está enfrente de su lado oscuro, a Natsu lo rodeo una luz blanca lo que significa "La luz" y la luz negra que rodea a Natsu-darck significa "La oscuridad"

* * *

Gajeel atacaba sin parar a los Shinokyōfu, de repente estas criaturas desaparecieron justo en el momento que una luz roja apareció en el cielo

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** Dijo confundido Gajeel

**-¡Gajeel!-** Llamo agitada Levy

Gajeel vio como Levy traía en sus manos el libro plateado que habían encontrado, pero hay algo raro en este y es que de repente aparecieron las letras comenzando el relato del libro

**-Esto no está bien…-** Dijo Levy asustada al leer lo que estaba apareciendo en libro

**-¡Debemos encontrar a Natsu ahora!-** Grito Gajeel

Gajeel cargo a Levy como saco de papas y salió corriendo hacia el castillo en la colina, asustados es la palabra que describía como se sentía Gajeel al leer lo que apareció en el libro, claro todos se asustarían al leer el futuro que les presenta…

**-¡Debemos detener el ritual!-** Gritaron los dos magos

El futuro escrito en el libro dice que uno de los partes de Natsu morirá, pero el problema es que no dice cual, solo dice…Si el titulo dice Oscuridad significa que ella ganara y si dice Luz esta ganara, en resumen el futuro se decidirá si el titulo de este libro es Natsu "Luz" o Haru "Oscuridad"

* * *

En la habitación de Natsu-darck se encontraban Wendy y Mira intentando despertar a Lucy del hechizo que Natsu-darck le había hecho con el beso que le dio

**-¡Lucy-san, despierta por favor!-** Dijo Wendy

-**Espera Wendy-**

Mira detuvo a Wendy que movía de un lado para otro a Lucy para poder despertarla, Mira se acerco a Lucy y le susurro algo en el oído, después de un segundos Lucy se levanta de la cama agitada y un poco sonrojada, Lucy miro sorprendida a sus compañeras

**-Chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** Pregunto confundida

**-Lucy, a ti te gusta Natsu-** Pregunto Mira, bueno sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

**-Mira, ¿Cómo…-**

**-Lucy, la única manera de despertar a Natsu es mostrándole que significa ser parte de una familia, tu eres la única que puede mostrárselo-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-Mira-** Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Chicas, miren esto-** Las llamo Wendy que estaba enfrente de la ventana

Mira y Lucy cuando estuvieron enfrente de la ventana vieron como una luz roja se desprendía de un círculo mágico y justo en medio de este círculo se encontraban Natsu y su otro yo, frente a frente

**-Chicas, vamos debemos ir abajo-** Dijo Lucy ya enfrente de la puerta de la habitación

**-Lucy, no crees que deberías, bueno tú ya sabes…-** Dijo Wendy apenada

Lucy la miro confundida, la maga celestial vio como sus amigas miraban su cuerpo sonrojadas, justo cuando Lucy bajo la mirada vio que estaba completamente desnuda

**-¡Kyaa!-** Grito Lucy

**-Toma-** Mira le dio ropa

**-¿Dónde conseguiste esta ropa?-** Pregunto Lucy al notar que era suya

**-La traje por si se presentaba un inconveniente-** Dijo mientras desviaba la vista sonrojada

**-Gracias Mirajane-** Dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

**Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 16, perdonen si no lo subí el día que debía pero es que se me fue la internet…Bueno les tengo que decir que ya estamos muy cerca del final de este fanfic**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: hay una persona me pregunto si era hombre o mujer, escuchen yo soy hombre no se porque pero hay muchas personas que me dice que soy hombre TT_TT**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.17: "¡Gray!"**

En el patio del castillo abandonado de la ciudad Atsui hi, estaban todos los miembros del gremio Drago Darck esperando que todo el ritual que prepararon salga bien

-**Escuchen atentamente espero que en el reporte todo salga como yo lo espero-** Dijo Acnologia mientras estilaba sus alas para salir volando

**-Les aseguramos que todo va a salir bien- **Dijo el hombre a cargo

-**Bien, me voy**\- Dijo para luego salir volando a una dirección desconocida

Acnologia desapareció de la vista de todos los magos presentes, el hombre a cargo se dirigió hacia la persona que se aseguraba que todo el ritual saliera bien

**-¿Cómo va todo?-** Pregunto

**-Todo va de acuerdo lo planeado, solo hay que esperar que el maestro pueda matar a su otro yo-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito una voz femenina

Todos los magos miraron a la mujer que había gritado y todos se sorprendieron al encontrar a Erza Scarlet.

Erza había recorrido casi todo el patio y justo cuando se dirigía adentro del castillo una luz roja apareció en el cielo y la maga salió corriendo hacia la luz

**-¡¿Qué le están haciendo a Natsu?!-** Grito furiosa

**-Nada de lo que te importe Titania**\- Le dijo sin importancia enfureciendo mas a Erza **-Guardias a ella-**

Varios magos atacaron a Erza, esta esquivaba los ataques y atacaba a la vez pero seguían apareciendo mas magos

**-Titania aunque seas la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail, igualito no puedes con un gremio entero-** Dijo el jefe con una sonrisa

**-Tal vez ella sola no…-** Dijo una voz masculina

De repente varios guardias recibieron un ataque poderoso causando que salieran volando, este ataque era un rugido de Dragón Slayer y seguro que ustedes saben quién es, ¿No?...

**-Pero mientras peleamos en equipo te ganaremos**\- Completo la frase una voz femenina

Entonces varios guardias fueron golpeados en parte nobles, varios salieron volando por ráfagas de aire o si no salían asustados…Pues quien no le tendría miedo a la "Demonio". Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Wendy y Lucy se encontraban enfrente de Erza defendiéndola mientras la DS del cielo la curaba ya que recibió muchas heridas

**-Dejen el alboroto-** Dijo furioso Natsu-darck mientras se retorcía de dolor

**-Si maestro- **Todo los magos oscuros se reverenciaron ante Natsu-darck

Natsu-darck le estaba dando la espalda a los magos de Fairy Tail, por eso ellos no podían ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de el

**-¡Natsu!- **Grito Lucy para luego salir corriendo

Lucy salió corriendo en dirección a Natsu-darck, pero cuando iba atravesar la luz roja Lucy choco con esta

**-¿Un escudo?-** Dijo mientras se sobaba la nariz

**-Aunque nos venzan a todos, no podrán romper ese escudo-** Dijo el jefe

* * *

Dentro del castillo se encontraban Happy y Gray, que no sabían dónde ni la más mínima idea de donde está la salida del castillo

**-¡¿Dónde maldita sea estamos?!-** Grito Gray ya arto de correr por todo el castillo

**-Gray mira esto**\- Dijo Happy que se encontraba enfrente de una ventana

Gray al ver por la ventana vio una luz roja casi transparente al ver más abajo pudo ver a todos sus compañero rodeados por guardias. Gray con el flequillo abajo retrocedió lo mas que pudo, Happy lo miro extrañado, esa mirada se convirtió en preocupación al ver como Gray corría hacia la ventaba y saltaba

**-¡Gray!-**

Happy salió volando por la ventana rota y atrapo a Gray para que no callera

**-¡Estás loco pudiste haber muerto!-** Regaño Happy al mago de hielo

-**No exageres**\- Dijo sin importancia

**-¡Como que exagero! ¡ESTAMOS EN EL SEPTIMO PISO!-** Le recordó

**-Eso no importa ahora, bájame que mis compañeros están en problemas-** Dijo Señalando a sus amigos

**-Ok-**

Happy bajo y bajo hasta que por fin estaban en el suelo y justo cuando iba hacia sus amigos la luz roja se interpuso en su camino

**-¿Pero qué rayos?-** Dijo Gray mientras se sobaba la nariz

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail y los de Drago Darck se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver donde estaba parado Gray y Happy… ¡Gray y Happy se encontraban dentro del escudo!

**-¡GRAY!-** Gritaron los magos con alegría

**-Hey, yo también estoy aquí-** Dijo Happy decepcionado mientras levantaba la mano

Los magos de Fairy Tail acabaron con los guardias que lo rodeaban en un parpadeo de ojos y se acercaron al escudo justo enfrente de Gray

**-¡Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray! ¡Te queremos!- **Repitieron las muchachas una y otra vez

La cara de gray se volvió azul al ver a las muchachas con corazones en los ojos mientras babeaban

**-¿Qué…Que les pasa?-** Pregunto Gray asustado

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

Juvia se encontraba hablando con Lissana, cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda

**-Juvia ¿Pasa algo?-** Pregunto Lissana

Lissana se asusto al ver el aura demoniaca que brotaba de su amiga

**-¡Rivales de Amor!-** Grito furiosa

Y luego todo los mago se ahogaron por la ola masiva que causo Juvia

* * *

**Drago Darck**

* * *

**-Gray ¿Cómo entraste al escudo?- **Pregunto Gajeel

**-Eh, pues…No lo sé-**

Los magos de Fairy Tail se cayeron de la sorpresa

**-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!- **Todas las magas cambiaron sus ojos de corazones por un aura demoniaca que asusto a todos los presentes

**-Pues yo…yo...yo solo…-** Dijo Gray asustado **-Yo solo vi por la ventana una luz roja transparente y luego a ustedes rodeados, salte por la ventana del séptimo piso y aquí estoy-**

**-Eso significa que…-** Pensó Levy -**Cuanto más cerca del piso el escudo mas difícil se hace atravesarlo y cuanto más alto este mas fácil se hace atravesarlo- **Explico Levy

**-Debemos ir al séptimo piso para poder atravesar el escudo, ¡VAMOS!-** Grito Erza para darse la vuelta

Pero antes de que los magos de Fairy Tail pudieran dar siquiera un pasó, todos los magos de Drago Darck se pusieron en su camino

**-No crean que será tan fácil-** Dijo el jefe

**-Chicos- **Llamo Gray a sus amigos** -Creo que es más fácil hacer esto-**

Gray puso sus dos manos en el escudo rojo y este se congelo al instante, ahora en vez de ser una luz roja que llegaba al cielo ahora era un escudo de hielo. Luego dentro del escudo se escucho la voz de Gray

**-Ice Make: Col Excalibur -**

Entonces el escudo de hielo se agrieto para luego se destruido como también el escudo rojo, pero aun el círculo mágico seguía en el suelo eso significa que aun continua el ritual. Gray con rapidez elimino a todos los guardias con la misma espada que uso para cortar el hielo

**-¿No creen que es más fácil así?-** Dijo Gray con una sonrisa

**-¡Aye!-** Gritaron todos sus compañeros

* * *

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo 17…Casi, casi se acerca el final, estoy muy alegre que este fanfic casi tenga 100 Reviews ¡ME ALEGRO!...Bueno ahora vamos con**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

* karliss: **Aquí tienes el cap, espero que te haya parecido interesante…Muchas gracias por el Reviews**

* AnikaSukino 5d: **Jajaja, si el cap anterior me salió más corto de lo normal, y si soy mujer, solo que me comí el NO, gomene fu mi error…Gracias por el Reviews, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

* Angela-Li Raul-Maverel: **Gale al máximo, jajaja esa es una mis parejas favoritas… muchas gracias por el reviews, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

* NekoFT: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews…jajaja, perdona si me tarde con el capitulo anterior pero estuve enferma, así que bueno creo que ya sabes… espero que te haya guata el cap**

* Sonatika: **Tengo una idea de lo que querías decir y no es nada sano…Muchas gracias por el Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Bueno escuche tengo una noticia, estoy buscando C.D.C para mi pagina de Facebook ¿nos pueden ayuda? Nos vemos mañana en El Dragón y la Princesa**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: El link de mi pagina esta en mi perfil de Fanfiction**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.18: "La Flecha o el cuchillo"**

Después de que Gray derrotara a todos los magos de Drago Darck fácilmente los magos de Fairy Tail se acercaron a Natsu-darck pero antes de llegar al él vieron que alguien está parado justo enfrente del DS Negro y no era nadie más que su otro yo

**-¿Cómo es posible…-** Dijo Levy sorprendida

-**Estos guardias no pueden hacer bien su trabajo por una vez-** Dijo Natsu-darck con una mueca de dolor

**-¡Libera a Natsu!-** Grito Happy

**-No, no lo creo…Arte Prohibida del Dragón Slayer: Guerra Negra-**

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se pusieron alerta, los magos inconscientes de Drago Darck se levantaron pero había algo diferente en ellos sus ojos eran total mente negro no se diferenciaba cual era la pupila y de sus bacas salía un humo color negro

**-Cómanselos-** Ordeno Natsu-darck

Todos los magos de Drago Darck se lanzaron como animales salvajes al grupo de Fairy Tail

**-Pero si los deje inconscientes ¿Cómo despertaron?-** Dijo Gray mientras esquivaba un ataque

**-Mi magia puede hacer que los Shinokyōfu controlen sus cuerpos pero el problema es que las personas que controlo pueden morir es por eso que este ataque está prohibido-** Explico Natsu-darck

**-Intentas matar a tus propios nakamas- **Dijo Erza furiosa

**-Ellos no hicieron su trabajo bien y ese será su castigo…Ahora terminemos con este ritual-**

**-¡Natsu despierta!-** Grito Lucy desesperada

Natsu-darck solo la ignoro

**-Levy ¿Hay alguna forma de revertir el ritual?- **Pregunto Erza

**-No lo sé…Espera un momento-**

Levy saco de su bolso el libro plateado que habían encontrado, Levy abrió el libro y comenzó a leer pagina por pagina con rapidez, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y le grito a Erza

**-¡Erza debes matar al otro yo de Natsu!-**

**-¿Cómo?…Yo jamás hare eso debe haber otra forma-** Dijo preocupada

* * *

Mientras ellas hablaban sus compañeros estaban luchando contra los magos de Drago Darck, pero el problema es que no importada cuanta veces ataquen, ellos siempre se levantan

**-Diablos ¿Es que esto nunca va acabar?- **Pregunto desesperado Gray mientras atacaba

**-En estos momentos nuestra prioridad es evitar que lleguen hacia Erza y Levy-** Dijo Mira

**-Rugido del Dragón del Cielo-** Grito Wendy arrasando con unos cuantos enemigos **-Pero si cada vez que los golpeamos siguen levantándose, si esto sigue así nos quedaremos sin magia-**

**-Tiene razón...Ice Make: Lanzas Congelantes- **Dijo Gray acabando con varios magos

**-Entonces usen más sus puños en vez de su magia-** Dijo Gajeel mientras golpeaba a un enemigo

**-¡Aye!-**

* * *

**-¿Dónde estoy?- **Pregunto Natsu mirando a todas partes

Natsu al ver la persona enfrente de ella se quedo sin aliento, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, su pesadilla se había cumplido su otro yo, su hermano gemelo, Haru Dragneel se encontraba enfrente de el

**-Así que al fin despertaste, hermano-** Dijo Haru con una sonrisa que no demostraba nada de cariño

**-¡Tu! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-** Dijo Natsu

**-¿No crees que debes ver en la situación en la que estas antes de preguntar algo?-**

Natsu lo miro confundido, pero se dio cuenta cuando escucho el sonido de cadenas moviéndose y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver que estaba encadenado

**-¿Cadenas?-** Dijo confundido

**-Te voy a explicar, en estos momentos nos encontramos pleno ritual…Hermano gemelo vamos a decidir quien seba a quedar con este cuerpo-** Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

Natsu trago duro

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito una voz femenina

_**-"Esa voz…No puede ser"-**_ Pensó Natsu

Natsu al voltear la mirada vio a Lucy peleando con un mago de Drago Darck y más atrás a sus amigos

**-¡Lucy!... ¡Tú, la trajiste contigo! ¡¿Verdad?!-** Grito furioso

**-Si ¿Y? después de todo no es nada tuyo- **Dijo Haru mientras se tocaba el labio, esta acción la entendió muy bien Natsu

**-Haru…-** Dijo con rabia

**-¿Quieres pelear? Peleemos- **Dijo Haru mientras sacaba un cuchillo de color negro

Después de que Haru dijera esas palabras las cadenas que sujetaban a Natsu desaparecieron, Natsu al quedar libre lo primero que hizo fue atacar a su hermano, este solo esquivaba los ataque con facilidad

**-Eso es todo lo que tienes-** Dijo con un bostezo

**-¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño!-** Grito Natsu aun mas furioso que antes

* * *

**-Erza, escúchame…Tienes que clavarle en el pecho del otro yo de Natsu una flecha-** Dijo preocupada

**-No, no lo hare debe haber otra manera-**

**-No la hay Erza-** Dijo triste -**Esta es la única manera de que Natsu vuelva a recuperar su cuerpo-**

**-¿No hay otra manera?**\- Pregunto Erza con la mirada baja

**-No**-

-**…- **Erza cambio su armadura por el Manto del Arquero **-Esta bien…No tenemos otra opción-**

Erza preparo su flecha y apunto a uno de los Natsus que se encontraban adentro del círculo mágico

**-El que tiene el cuchillo es su lado oscuro ¿Verdad?-** Pregunto

**-Si…Tienes que clavarle esa flecha en el pecho antes de que él lo hago con el verdadero Natsu- **Dijo preocupada

**-Ok-**

* * *

Haru lanzo a Natsu hacia la pared del castillo

**-Cuando te clave este cuchillo en el pecho tu existencia será borrada de la faz de la tierra-**

Haru encadeno de nuevo a Natsu está vez a la pared

**-Es tu fin Natsu Dragneel-**

_**-"Lo siento Lucy, no podre protegerte"-**_ Dijo con los ojos cerrados

Justo en ese momento para los magos de Fairy Tail todo fue en cámara lenta. Erza lanzo la flecha hacia el pecho de Haru, este estaba a centímetros de clavarle el cuchillo a Natsu, Lucy al ver esto fue corriendo hacia Natsu con lagrimas en los ojos

**-¡NATSU!-**

* * *

**Hola chicos aquí está el capitulo 18, yo pensaba que iba a quedar corto ya que lo hice hoy pero me quedo un poco más largo de lo normal así que estoy argullosa de mi…Bueno también tengo que decirles que el próximo capítulo es el penúltimo cap, estoy un poco triste ya que es el primero que publico y ha tenido más éxito de lo que yo pensé y eso me alegra mucho, que mas da no se le puede hacer nada después de todo "Todo lo que comienza debe terminar" es así el dicho no, bueno comencemos con…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Si vi el capitulo 14, fue uno de mis capitulo favoritos de toda la serie…"Tsudere-kun" jajaja el es todo un tsundere en el capítulo de ayer juvia le pregunta que si podrían tener una cita y el nunca dijo que no…Muchas gracias por el Reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*Angela-Li Raul-Maverel: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews… ¡Qué bien que te haya dado risa la parte de Juvia!, tenía dudas si eso iba a darles risa…Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*Sonatika: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo Natsu-dack, o mejor dicho Haru es tan SEXY, jajaja…Muchas gracias por el Reviews, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*Ani the cat: **Muchas gracias por el Reviews…No se qué escribir así que te digo que el final Lucy ejemsalvarejemnatsuejem, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

*NekoFT: **Perdona por el error ortográfico, aun así no me creo que haya escribido guata debo escribir con más lentitud y gracias estoy mucho mejor ya no tengo nada de enfermedad ni nada por el estilo…Muchas gracias por el Reviews, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

* karliss: **¡Qué bien que te haya dado risa el cap! Pensaba que no iba a dar risa pero me equivoque…Muchas gracias por el Reviews, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

* Gialeslie: **"Héroe sin traje" Es verdad, él y su estúpida obsesión con quitarse la ropa, jajaja… ¿Naciste en 1997? Eres mayor que yo, yo nací en el 2000…Muchas gracias por el Reviews, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Nos vemos mañana en "El Dragón y la Princesa"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Vieron el capítulo de ayer, me dio mucha tristeza TT_TT… ¿Por qué tenía que morir? ¡¿Por qué?! Además Happy me dio cosita cuando lloro…Mis padres me miraban extraño porque estaba llorando como una bebe jajaja**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.19: "Titulo"**

**-¡NATSU!-**

Lucy alzo sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se puso enfrente de Haru y cerró los ojos, Lucy abrió los ojos poco a poco ya que escucho el sonido metálico golpeando contra el piso al ver al frente vio como la flecha de Erza atravesó el pecho de Haru

**-¡Haru!-** Grito Natsu preocupado

**-Maldición...-** Haru miro a su hermano con odio y fastidio **-Es en serio…Aun cuando te dije que…Te odio con todas mis fuerzas aun…te preocupas por mi-** Dijo con dificultad

**-¡Claro idiota!, eres mi hermano gemelo…La única familia que tengo-** Dijo en un susurro

**-¿Tu…Tu hermano?-** Pregunto Lucy asombrada

**-Ya deja de decir mentiras…Yo solo soy una parte de tu alma que se separo cuando naciste…yo no soy tu hermano-** Dijo mientras escupía sangre

**-Estoy diciendo la verdad…Cuando teníamos 2 años nos separaron de nuestros padres, cuando estábamos en un tren en camino hacia nuestra nueva casa, los Shinokyōfu atacaron al transporte matando a todos los pasajeros…Vinieron a buscarme para que pudiera aprender la magia negrea, tú te hiciste pasar por mí, cuando los Shinokyōfu se iban el tren este cayó a un precipicio…- **Dijo con lagrimas en los ojo, todos lo miraban sorprendidos y mas Haru **-No sé cómo pero sobreviví a la caída, tu…tú te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca, estabas inconscientes los Shinokyōfu aprovecharon la oportunidad y te llevaron con ellos y yo…yo no pude hacer nada-**

**-Ya deja de decir mentiras, eso es lo único que sale de tu boca, puras ¡Mentiras!... ¡Yo no soy tu hermano!-** Le grito _**-"Eso es mentira, Acnologia me dijo que yo era su lado malvado, que mi destino era morir a cambio que el trabajara para el"-**_ Pensó Haru

**-Haru escúchame…-**

**-¡Cállate!-** Le grito en ese momento el cayó al piso con la respiración muy rápida, Haru saco la flecha de su cuerpo para luego gritar con dolor **-Tu…Tú no sabes lo que pase…Fui entrenado por Acnologia solamente para ejecutar este ritual para que estuvieras de su lado, mate a muchas personas solo para encontrarte…por eso te odio tu existencia hizo mi vida miserable-** Dijo mientras lloraba

-**Yo…Lo siento**\- Dijo apenas en un susurro, pero aun así Haru lo escucho

**-Y ahora me vienes a pedir disculpas, no crees que es un poco tarde para eso**\- Dijo antes de caer en el suelo

**-¡HARU!-** Grito Natsu

Las cadenas que retenían a Natsu desaparecieron igual que todas las sombras de los cuerpos de los magos de Drago Darck. Natsu corría hacia Haru y se sentó junto a él con lágrima en los ojos

-**Haru por favor despierta**-

Los magos de Fairy Tail miraban esa escena con lágrimas en los ojos, nadie pudo retenerlas al escuchar lo que conto Natsu, Erza tenia la mirada baja veía su arco con lagrimas en los ojos, Titania no paraba de temblar se culpaba de la muerte de Haru…Levy estaba en la mismas condiciones que Erza, miraba como el título del libro plateado aparecía poco a poco, este era "Natsu" El destino se ha decidido Haru ha perdido la batalla

-**Baka, yo nunca te mentí-**

Lucy abrazo a Natsu por la espalda, no podía creer que él había pasado por tanto sufrimiento en su vida, no se merecía esto

**-Lucy…-**

Natsu se dio la vuelta y abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo a Lucy y estallo en llanto pasaron unos minutos así, nadie se atrevía a decir nada

-**Natsu…-** Erza se acerco a Natsu con la mirada baja -**Lo siento…Yo no sabía que…-**

**-No importa, no fue tu culpa**\- Dijo con una sonrisa

**-Natsu...Toma**\- Levy le entrego los tres libros

**-¿Dónde conseguiste…-** Dijo asombrado al ver los libros

**-Lo encontramos en la librería principal de Magnolia-**

**-Estos libros son…Los cuentos de mi madre-**

**-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- **Dijo Gray, Natsu asintió **-Como es posible que unos niños escuchen un relato muy triste y terrorífico-**

**-¿No entendieron el significado de los libros?- **Pregunto Natsu, ellos solo negaron **-El libro blanco relata el cuento de un niño con mi nombre, el negro donde relata la historia de un niño con el nombre de Haru, el significado de estos dos libros es: No todo lo que está en la oscuridad es malo y no todo lo que está en la luz es bueno…El significado que da el libro plateado es: La luz no puede vivir sin oscuridad y la oscuridad no puede vivir sin la Luz-**

Los magos de Fairy Tail entendieron el significado de los libros y la relación que tenia con Natsu y su hermano gemelo

**-Vámonos, todos deben estar preocupados-** Dijo Erza

Erza y sus compañeros caminaron hacia la salida de la ciudad. Natsu y Happy se quedaron sentados en el suelo con la cabeza baja, los magos solo vinieron a salvar al planeta nunca vieron a rescatarlo a él, eso era lo pensaba Natsu en ese momento pero sus pensamientos fueron equivocados

**-¡Natsu, Happy! ¡¿Qué hacen hay sentados?! ¡Vámonos!-** Grito Levy con una sonrisa

**-¡Salamandra apúrate!-** Le grito Gajeel

**-¡Horno con patas vámonos o quieres que te dejemos aquí!-** Grito Gray

**-¡Chicos vengan!-** Grito Wendy

**-¡Natsu apúrate! ¡¿O quieres que te traiga a la fuerza?!-** Amenazo Erza

**-¡Minna, vengan les preparare una comida rica como recompensa!-** Grito Mira

**-¡Natsu, Happy! ¡Vámonos a casa!-** Grito Lucy alegre

Natsu y Happy miraron con asombro a los magos, Happy extendió sus alas y salió volando hacia ellos alegre, Natsu miro a Haru que yacía en el piso

**-Hermano, perdóname por todo… ¡Ya voy!-** Corrió hacia sus nuevos amigos con una sonrisa verdadera, al fin podía sonreír de verdad todo había acabado, nadie estaba en peligro ahora

5 horas después, Gremio Fairy Tail

**-¡¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí?!-** Grito el grupo de magos

Cuando El quipo de Natsu llego al gremio lo primero que se dieron cuenta era que decidieron remodelar el gremio…Bueno a eso no se le puede llamar así, después de todo, el gremio entero estaba hechos escombros

**-Rivales de Amor-** Dijo Juvia con un aura asesina, dirigida a Lucy, Mira, Erza, Wendy y Levy

Las magas se asustaron, por favor hasta la misma Titania estaba temblando de miedo, estas corrieron en dirección opuesta a Juvia

**-¡Rivales de Amor!-** Grito con todas sus fuerzas, la maga de agua salió corriendo hacia la chicas pero antes de perseguirlas se paro justo al lado de Gray con una aura cariñosa y amorosa **-Hola Gray-sama parece que todo salió bien en la misión ¿verdad?-**

**-Si-** Dijo Gray con una gota en la sien igual que sus amigos, al ver el cambio de humor de Juvia

**-Si me disculpa Gray-sama, Juvia de resolver un asunto-** Dijo con una sonrisa de lado **-¡Rivales de Amor!-** y cambio de humor bruscamente para luego salir disparada hacia las chicas que salían corriendo por sus vidas

**-¿No deberías de hacer algo?- **Pregunto Natsu mientras miraba con terror a Juvia que con una ola masiva ataco a Lucy y a Wendy

-**Está en manos de Dios-** Dijo como si no pasara nada grave

**-Salamandra, acostúmbrate Fairy Tail siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será-** Dijo Gajeel que recorría los escombros del gremio **-Ahora ven ayudarnos que hay que reconstruir el gremio-**

**-Natsu-**

**-¿Qué pasa Happy?-** Pregunto Natsu a su amigo

**-¿Nos vamos a quedar en Magnolia?-** Pregunto Happy

**-…- **Natsu bajo la cabeza un momento **-Puedes quedarte tú, yo no puedo Happy-**

Los magos al escuchar esto se acercaron hacia él con cara enojada

**-¿Cómo que te vas a ir? Después de todo lo que pasamos aun sigues con eso-** Reclamo Lucy

**-Te quedaras aquí por las buenas o por las malas-** Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

**-Natsu-**

El maestro traía con él un sello de la insignia del gremio

**-Muchacho ¿Dónde quieres la insignia y de qué color?-** Pregunto el maestro

**-¿Insignia?-** Dijo confundido

**-Claro después de todo te vas a unir a nuestra Familia ¿No?-**

**-Natsu, si tú no te quedas yo tampoco-** Dijo Happy con un puchero

**-…- **Natsu miro a todos sus amigos su vista se quedo en Lucy quien le sonrió con cariño **-En el hombro derecho de color rojo-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-Yo lo quiero en la espalda de color verde-** Dijo Happy mostrando su espalda

Después de colocarles la insignia todos los magos gritaron de alegría, Natsu no se dio cuenta cuando fueron rodeados por todos los magos que estaban en el gremio

**-Entonces es hora de la…-** Dijo el maestro pensativo

**-¡FIESTAA!-** Gritaron todos los magos

**-Chicos-** Llamo Lucy, todos la miraron **-No podemos celebrar-**

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto Gray

**-¡Por que el gremio está completamente destruido!-** Grito desespera mientras señalaba los escombros del gremio

**-No importa… ¡FIESTA!-** Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

**-No puedo con ustedes-** Dijo con la mano en la cara

* * *

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el penúltimo cap, espero que les haya gustado…Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que no me digan que esta corto el capitulo…La próxima semana busquen el ultimo capitulo junto a los fanfics terminados…Bueno ahora con**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*ley-de-leo: **Aquí tienes el cap… ¿Que te pareció? **

*NekoFT: **¿Tu hermana dijo eso? Perdona por decir eso pero la quiere estrangular…Y tu pregunta Natsu no dio mucha pelea ya que las cadenas que lo retenían absorbían su poder mágico, pensé que lo había explicado en el cap, parece que no lo escribí**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Erza apunto bien, era casi imposible de que fallara ya que esta armadura le da la habilidad de muy buena puntería, pero ¿Quién sabe?**

*Juguito: **Y ¿Vas a dormir bien hoy?**

*Gialeslie: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo "¡Estúpido y sensual Mashima!"…No me asesines por favor ¡soy muy joven para morir!**

*Sonatika: **Si prefieres a Haru en vez de a Natsu, perdóname por hacer que muriera…Aunque mientras escribía su muerte yo lloraba como bebe, jajaja**

**Nos vemos mañana en El Dragón y la Princesa**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Hoy estoy muy contenta ya que ¡ESTA HISTORIA TIENE 103 REVIEWS! Muchas gracias por su apoyo hacia esta historia**


	21. Chapter 21

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo hacia esta historia, fue el primer fanfic que hice y estoy muy contenta al saber que tuvo más existo de lo que yo pensaba_

_Gracias por los Favoritos, Followers y Reviews que dejaron a medida que avanzaba la historia, por desgracias es hora de decirle adiós a este fanfic_

_Entonces, ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.20: "Beso"**

En el gremio Fairy Tail, están todos reunidos esperando que el maestro llegara para hacer oficial que Natsu y Happy son parte de la familia. Cuando el maestro llego al comedor trajo con el sello de Fairy Tail y se acerco a sus nuevos hijos

**-Bien, ¿Dónde y de qué color quieren su insignia?- **Pregunto Makarov

**-Yo la quiero de color verde, en la espalda-** Dijo Happy mostrando su espalda al maestro, después de que el maestro terminara de colocar la insignia Happy salió volando hacia su **padre -Natsu mira, mira-** Dijo alegre el gato mostrándole la insignia a su padre **-Al fin somos parte de un gremio-**

**-Si-** Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

**-¿Y tú Natsu?-**

**-Yo…-** Alguien interrumpió su frase _**-"Perdóname hermano"-**_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza

**-¿Natsu?-**

_**-"No te preocupes Haru, después de todo somos hermanos gemelos"-**_ Pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro** -La quiero de color rojo, en el hombro derecho-**

El maestro al terminar de colocar la insignia de Fairy Tail en el hombro de Natsu todo el mundo grito y felicito a sus nuevos compañeros

**-¡FIESTA!- **Grito el maestro emocionado

**-¡Chicos!-** Grito Lucy, todos la miraron confundidos **-No podemos celebrar-** Dijo con un tic en el ojo

**-¿Por qué no?-** Preguntaron todos a la vez

**-¡Porque el gremio esta hecho escombros!- **Grito furiosa señalando el gremio destruido

**-No importa ¡A festejar!-** Gritaron todos a la vez, Lucy solo suspiro

**-No puedo con ustedes…Mira, me voy a casa- **Dijo Lucy a la peliblanca

**-Sí, ten cuidado-**

**-Sí, si-** Dijo fastidiada

* * *

**POV Lucy**

* * *

Estoy molida…Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hare es darme un baño de agua caliente y después a dormir. Estoy muy feliz, al fin Natsu se libero de su lado oscuro, aunque me hubiera gustado que su hermano no hubiera sufrido así, ellos tuvieron una infancia muy duro. Cuando llegue a casa me extrañe que las luces estuvieran prendidas, no me digas que es un… ¡LADRON! Ahora que hago, llamo a Erza, no tengo una mejor idea. ¡LO GOLPEARE CON ESTA SARTEN!... Ahora que lo menciono de donde saque esta sartén, bueno eso no importa ahora, voy a matar a ese ladrón con mi arma mortal…Creo que estoy exagerando

Entre sigilosamente a la casa, abrí con cuidado la puerta de mi cuarto, vi como el ladro se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando hacia mi casa, me acerque lentamente a el ladrón y cuando estuve atrás de él lo golpe en la cabeza con la sartén. Cuando la persona cayó al suelo inconsciente vi a un gato azul en mi cama durmiendo...Esperen, un gato azul, no me digas que noqueé a…

**-¡NATSU!-** Grite cuando vi que el "Ladrón" era Natsu, al ver que no respondía solo pensé en una cosa **-Hey, estás vivo-** Dije mientras lo movía con la ayuda de la sartén

**-Uhm…-** Natsu se levanto poco a poco del suelo fijo su vista en mi, luego a la sartén, luego a mí, luego a la sartén y después a mi **-¡¿POR QUE RAYOS ME HAS PEGASTE?!-**

**-Lo siento, pensabas que eras un ladrón-** Dije apenada **-Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué haces en mi casa y como entraste?-** Pregunto mientras lo señalaba con la sartén

**-Primero; Estoy aquí porque no tengo donde dormir y me preguntaba ¿Si nos permitías dormir en tu casa?...Segundo; Entre por la venta-** Dijo mientras la señalaba

**-Te dejare dormir solo esta vez, ¿Ok?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? Normalmente las fiestas de Fairy Tail terminan hasta el otro día-**

**-Bueno, es que Happy se quedo dormido y no iba a dormir bien con todo ese ruido- **Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara

**-Ah…Natsu-**

**-¿Si?-** Dijo mientras acomodaba A Happy en la cama

**-Happy es tu hijo ¿Verdad?-**

**-Si- **Respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del felino, ese gesto me conmovió mucho

**-¿Cómo es posible que tengas un hijo, que es un gato?-** Dije mientras me sentaba al lado de él en la cama

**-…- **El me miro por un momento para luego estallar en carcajadas

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-** Pregunte enojada

**-¿En serio…Piensas que…Happy es mi hijo…biológico?-** Pregunto entre cortado ya que no paraba de reír

**-Si-**

**-El es mi hijo adoptivo-**

**-¿Adoptivo?-**

**-Sí, cuando era niño iba caminando por un bosque cuando un huevo me cayó en la cabeza, al principio pensé que era el huevo de un dragón, pero en vez de nacer un dragón nació Happy-** Me conto con una sonrisa nostálgica

**-¿Un huevo?-** Dije asombrada

**-Si-**

**-Mama…- **Hablo Happy **-Lucy-**

Seguro que en este momento estoy sonrojada…Lucy Heartfilia ya deja de mal pensar las cosas. Vi a Natsu y pude ver que está un poco sonrojado, ¡se ve muy tierno!

**-Hey, Lucy-**

**-Si-**

**-Gra…Gracias- **Dijo sonrojado

**-¿Por qué me agradeces?-**

**-Bueno gracias a ti y a tus compañeros ya no tengo que ocultarme de la gente-**

**-No tienes que agradecerme, además acuérdate que ahora somos tus compañeros, no mejor dicho tú familia…En Fairy Tail nos tratamos como si fuéramos hermanos-**

Me sorprendí mucho cuando él me abrazo, lo hizo con demasiada velocidad que nos caímos de la cama, pasaron unos minutos y aun me encontraba en shock, salí de mi mundo cuando sentí como mi hombro se humedeció

**-¿Natsu?-**

**-Ellos me buscaban a mi…-** Dijo entre lagrimas **-Pero él se hizo pasar por mí, si solo hubiera…Si solo…-**

Entendí de lo que hablaba, si soy tonta le hice recordar la muerte de su hermano, lo único que pude hacer fue acariciarle la cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño

**-Natsu, perdóname…Te recordé la muerte de tu…-**

**-No es tu culpa-** Me interrumpió, dejo de abrazarme y se sentó enfrente de mí **-No pude aguante mas, todo este dolor lo he ocultado desde pequeño-**

Mire a Natsu de reojo, note como sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo pero aun así podía ver como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Me acerque a él y lo abrase con todas mis fuerza, quería que entendiera que no estaba solo, me tenía a mí, a Erza, a Mira, a Gray y a todo…

**-Ya no estás solo, nos tienes a todo Fairy Tail, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia igual que a Happy- **Le aclare

**-Es cierto Natsu- **Escuche la voz de Happy detrás de Natsu

Happy se había despertado y ahora estaba abrazando a Natsu por detrás. Natsu agarro a Happy y lo puso en medio de nosotros, para después responder mi abrazo con mucha fuerza

**-Gracias-**

No se cuanto tiempo paso, ni si quiera me importaba, lo único que quería era quedarme en esta posición, sentí como Natsu respiraba en mi oído, sentí como si una descarga eléctrica paso por mi columna vertebral

**-Lucy…yo…yo-**

En un movimiento rápido de Natsu levanto mi mentó y me acerco a su rostro poco a poco, el comenzó a cerrar los ojos y yo también…y sucedió lo que tanto hemos deseado los dos, nuestros labios se unieron perfectamente, fue algo…Ni siquiera puedo describir como me siento en este momento. Nos separamos poco a poco, Natsu junto nuestras frentes

-**Te amo**\- Hablamos al mismo tiempo, los dos nos sonrojamos y cuando él iba a unir de nuevo nuestros labios algo nos interrumpió o mejor dicho alguien

**-Se guuuustan-** Ronroneo Happy, a veces este gato me cae mal

**-¡Happy!-** Lo regañe sonrojada

**-Happy… ¡Vas a ver cuando te atrape!-** Grito Natsu enojado

Natsu salió corriendo hacia Happy y este voló para salvar su vida, estos dos parecían niños corrían por toda la casa, me quede en shock al ver que Natsu choco contra mi peinadora donde guardo mis…mis

**-B…Bragas-** Dijo Natsu sonrojado mientras agarraba la braga que le cayó en la cara

**-¡Natsu Dragneel! ¡Suelta eso en este mismo instante!- **Me escuche como una madre regañando a su hijo

Aunque es un idito, en el buen sentido, es parte de nuestra familia, se que lo he repetido varias veces pero es verdad y no lo voy a negar Fairy Tail es más que un gremio para nosotros…Natsu, Happy por favor no se contagien de la enfermedad de Gray y Erza, por favor no tengan el habito de destruir todo a su paso como esos dos, si no estoy segura que el maestro va a tener que pagar más cuentas de las que ya tenemos...Bueno creo que tengo que preocuparme de otra cosa

**-¡NATSU! ¡SUELTA ESO AHORA!-**

_**Fi**__**n**_

* * *

**Y… ¿Cómo me quedo? No soy muy buena en los finales…Ustedes que dicen ¿Dio risa? ¿Fue tierna la parte del beso? Déjenme sus Reviews, porfa *Llora como una bebe*…Le agradezco a todos las personas que siguieron este fanfic a y una noticia, estoy diciendo que es posible…Tal vez haga una 2 temporada de este fanfic, NO va hacer pronto se los aseguro, pensare en una nueva trama para las siguiente temporada**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*ley-de-leo: **Pues es posible que haya segunda temporada, posiblemente…Este cap no es como lo describiste en tu Reviews pero espero que te haya gustado**

*Sonatika: **¡YO NO QUERIA MATARLO! *Llora desesperadamente* Tratare de que Haru salga en la próxima temporada, ¿Te parece? Bueno si hay segunda temporada**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Si quieres, ve a mi página de Facebook que dentro de poco publicare unos sunmary de nuevas historias, la más votada la publicare todos los sábados…El link de mi pagina está en mi perfil**

*NekoFT: **Creo que la mayoría de las personas sintieron odio hacia Haru en los otro capítulo, pero en el cap 19 no lo puedes odiar…Yo lloraba mientras escribía esa escena…Y claro que no matare a tu hermana**

*miriblackgm: **Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que haya dado risa aunque sea un poquito**

*Gialeslie: **Te digo que la parte en que Natsu escucha la voz de Haru disculpándose en su mente no la tenía planeada hasta que leí tu Reviews, espero que te haya gusto el cap**

**Muy pronto verán un nuevo fanfic mío todos los sábados**

**Nos vemos mañana en "El Dragón y la Princesa"**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Pueden elegir el nuevo fanfic que publicare los sábados, en mi página del facebook…El link está en mi perfil**

**2P.D: Les recuerdo que no estoy segura, posiblemente habrá 2 temporada de este fanfic, POSIBLEMENTE**


End file.
